Maybe he'll get it right this time
by readingeverythingican
Summary: Challenge Accepted. Harry has died. Again. now he's on his last chance to fix his life and get Hermione, his soul-mate to be his girlfriend. good luck Harry! HHr,with some Weasley bashing. set in fourth year and going from there. rated M now.
1. Chapter 1: I'm going back?

**Title: Maybe he'll get it right this time?**

**A/N: _This story is a response to an old challenge issued by Reptilia28. Another writer took the challenge and wrote a story that I read. Having become thoroughly enchanted (there is no other word that comes to mind) by this genre of story-telling. I have decided to take the challenge myself to create a hopefully popular or at least not terrible time-travel fic. This story will probably not be updated regularly as I'm at the moment using it as a conduit while I suffer from writer's block on my other fic. I guess that's it for the intro.**

**This story will follow harry as he goes back into the past to get his life right, grab his girl, and love her till death' do they part.**

**(Also, please pm me if you see errors, I try to do my best, but I don't have a beta and don't know how to apply for one. I don't even know if I DO apply for a beta. If anyone knows how, please tell me what I do, I feel bad every time I miss a mistake, and having a beta can never hurt.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing that belongs to Rowling is mine, and I make no claim on anything that belongs to her. Anything that is my own invention I claim by all legality bestowed to me. I also claim anything not nailed to the floor.**

* * *

><p>Harry was confused. A moment ago he was fighting Voldemort, in the middle of Hogwarts' Great Hall. Now he was sitting on a bench in a reception office, with no clue how he got there. Harry wracked his brain, and remembered the battle.<p>

_He and Tom were circling each other, and then they cast their spells. Harry knew that the battle was going to end with one of them dead, but with an entire Great Hall filled with Hogwarts fighters, harry knew that even if Voldemort killed him, the evil wizard wouldn't make it out alive._

"_If he killed me…" _harry thought. That's what must have happened, he died.

As if waiting for him to reach this thought, the receptionist called out. "Come forward please."

Harry got up and went to stand in front of the desk. When he got there the balding man behind the desk said, "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The man looked up from his work and stared at harry with utter horror in his eyes.

"What the _bloody_ hell are you doing here?"

Before harry could answer the man started to go into a panic, "Oh no, ohno,ohno,ohno. You are NOT supposed to be here Harry! When Joanne finds out that you're back she's gonna flip!"

At this point Harry was beyond confused so he tried to get an answer. "What's going on? Where am I? I know I'm dead but this doesn't look like the same place I was when I died in the forest. And who is Joanne?"

The balding receptionist gazed at Harry with a deep look of pity, then pushed a button on his desk and said, "Joanne?"

A decidedly mature female voice spoke from a speaker right above the button. "Yes?"

The balding man gulped. "You have a charge here, and he needs to see you right away."

"Ok then, send him in."

The balding man stood and gestured to Harry's left. "Please make your way down the hall Mr. Potter, and please, try not to get offended, she knows as well as any that it's not your fault."

More confused than ever, Harry went down the suggested hallway. He continued until he saw a door on his right. The door said EUROPEAN CHARGES on the front, and seeing as there were no other doors in the hallway, he went through this one.

When he walked through the door he was welcomed by a fluffy room with red all over. Red walls, red cushions that sat on red couches, a clear red desk that had a pretty young woman sitting behind it in a fashionable red dress. This woman looked to be in her late twenties at most, and looking stunning with flowing black hair that went past her shoulders and scary brown eyes. _'She's very pretty. I'll give her that.' _Harry thought. '_Almost as pretty as Hermione.'_ Wait…Hermione! Where did that come from? Harry wondered. He had been with Ginny last year, up until him Hermione and Ron left on their quest for the Horcruxes, and then he had broken it off. Even after they left and he had distanced himself from her, he missed her greatly.

Harry was very deep in thought about this, but his thought process was abruptly halted when he heard the woman behind the desk absolutely scream, "YOU!" Harry looked up in fear and wondered what he had done.

The woman named Joanne had glanced away from her work to see who had walked into her office and had seen the biggest problem of her life standing there thinking about something. _'Oh god, not again! Which deity did I piss off to be stuck with this brat?'_ finally her thoughts reached her vocal cords. "YOU!" she shouted. Harry looked up at her with a fearful expression. Joanne stood up and shouted. "WHAT IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE YOU NO-GOOD, SELF-SACRIFICING DIM-WIT?" In truth she could have gone on but this kid looked terrified, and she knew why from past experience. Harry Potter was freshly dead, had already figured that out, but was still confused on many things. It was part of Joanne's job to explain things to the poor idiot.

Harry was shocked at her outburst. She was acting like she knew him, but he was sure they had never met, especially since he was only _just_ dead. "Um, sorry." Harry began. "But do I know you?"

The woman known as Joanne slumped back down into her chair and placed her hands against her temples, rubbing in circular motions. "Harry, what the hell kid? Do you enjoy this whole dying thing? Is it a fetish or something?"

Harry stared at her in a very confused way. "Do you mean…that I've died before?" Joanne stopped rubbing her temples to bend down and reach into a drawer in her desk. When she straightened up, she held in her hands a thick file that she opened up and began to read from.

"Harry James Potter, age at time of death, 17." At this she glanced up and said. "Congrats, kid, new record for you. Anyway, sex: male. Classification: half-blood wizard. Black hair, green eyes, wears glasses, trademark lightning scar on right-side of forehead. Owns a holly and phoenix feather wand, a deceased owl, and a house." She looked up. "That about right so far?"

Harry nodded before she looked back down at the folder and said the phrase that really caught him off-guard. "Death-count stands at 19."

"WHAT?"

Harry looked dumb-struck. He had died nineteen times? What the hell! Why didn't he remember?

"Yeah kid, sucks to be you, which in turn sucks to be me." Seeing his continued confused expression, she elaborated. "Listen Harry, I'll try to explain this to you, ok?" Harry nodded so she went ahead. "This room you're in right now is a section of the Premature Mortality Sector."

"PMS?"

Joanne slumped forward and hit her head on the desk with a "Thump" _'every damn time, I'm gonna send the bastard who came up with that human acronym to the ninth level of hell for this.'_ When she straightened up Joanne went on as if nothing had happened, despite a red spot forming on her forehead to match the room. "Yes, Harry. The PMS, and if you say one more word on the subject, I'm going to PMS your ass right out of here!" Harry nodded his head and blushed slightly. "Good, now then as I was saying, this room is the European part of the Premature Mortality Sector. This means that I get the unhealthy pleasure of being your Reaper. Of course, I only have to deal with you if you die before it's your time, WHICH YOU HAVE A BAD HABIT OF DOING! She yelled. Joanne plopped the folder in front of Harry and said, "You have died nineteen times now, which means that you're on your last chance. One more screw-up, you get sent to the after-life, and I get fired!"

At this Harry interrupted. "Why can't I remember any of the other deaths?"

Joanne's expression softened a fraction. "Sector policy, whenever a soul comes here we file the death and send them back to their lives, somewhere before their demise, to fix their life."

At this point she put her hands back on her head and spoke to the desk. "You stupid brat, you've been defying your destiny left and right. You're supposed to kill Voldemort, marry your Soul-mate, that Granger girl, and live to a ripe old age spoiling grand-kids with her. Then we were supposed to come and collect both of you at the same time so you wouldn't have to live without one another." She looked back up at Harry and placed her hands on the desk. "But no, you have to go and get yourself cursed or poisoned or kissed by a dementor four or five times a year don't you?"

Harry was astonished, not by his deaths which apparently were ranged in cause but often in between, but by the revelation that Hermione was his Soul-mate. He played with the thought, and the more he thought about it, the more it sounded _right_. Harry looked up to see Joanne smiling. "What?"

Joanne grinned wider. "You were just thinking about Hermione Granger being your soul-mate." It was no question, it was a statement. Harry nodded and began to ask her why he felt this way. But Joanne held up her hand. "I know what you're going to say Harry. How can she be my soul-mate? I thought I was in love with _Ginny_?" Ginny's name was said with disgust. "Well Harry, I've got news for you. Since the beginning of sixth year, young Ginevra has been feeding you love potions to steer your attraction towards her. Before you interrupt." She said, as she knew what he was going to say. They had started this discussion two death's ago. "I want you to know that everything I tell you is absolutely grade-A truth. Back to what I was saying earlier. The Weasley's have been deceiving you. Ronald has been feeding Hermione love potions since the end of fifth year, right after Voldemort was fought off in the department of mysteries, though he's been looking to bed her since third year. Stupid prick, as if Hermione would ever fall for him of her own accord. Anyway, we're getting sidetracked with my hatred. Back on task. The twins are all right. They didn't know about the potions, and if they did know I can assure you that nothing could have stopped them castrating their brother. They may sell love potions, but the ones they sell are very watered down, so as not to cause love per-say, so much as to give the person affected a small tug in the owner's direction. They don't believe in controlling someone through the potions. They just believe in opening the eyes of those who are narrow-minded toward the people who want their affection."

Joanne gave what she said a second to sink in. once she saw understanding on Harry's face, she continued. "Next up is Percy. This arrogant prick is the same bastard who taught Ginevra how to brew the potions she used on you, and make no mistake Harry; he knew what they were for. Bill and Charley are innocent; they got out of the house before their mother got obsessed with money and are hard-working men who know their values. Next I guess we'll go to Arthur Weasley, the so-called Head of the Weasley family. This man is a wimp, a good-natured wimp, but he has been thoroughly whipped by his bitch of a wife. If you could help him grow some balls other than for reproducing, he might make a good ally, or at least keep the bitch out of your hair."

Joanne took a breath. "Finally we get to the bitch of the Weasley family herself, Molly Weasley. This cow never rested until you were within her grasp. When Ron wrote her and told her you were friends, she was ecstatic, and NOT because she thought you would be good friends. That woman always wanted the money that came with the Potter name. And she hates anyone who gets in the way of what she wants. She told Ron to help Ginny with the love potions, because she saw ahead of time that Hermione was getting closer to you. Ron loved the idea. That piece of vermin is a sick weasel. I won't tell you what he had planned for your soul-mate because the last time I made that mistake you blew my room to bits!" (Has it been six death's already? Damn time flies when you die.)

Harry was seething. As Joanne talked he thought back and took in every piece of information that he could glean from his memory. It made sense. What happened to him and Ginny, why Hermione was suddenly started glancing at Ron, and why she was upset about his reaction to her at the Yule Ball.

One thing still confused him. "Ma'am, why don't I feel the love potion's affects right now? Is it because I'm dead?"

Joanne smiled at the question. It was a very intelligent question, which meant that the old man's wards were wearing off. "Harry, please call me Joanne. I had forgotten that you could be so formal. And to answer your question, no. the reason the potion stopped working is the fact that the healers have remotely purged your system clean of all potions, lasting curses, and wards. We do this for every premature death that passes through here."

Harry sat there stunned. "Wards? Curses?"

Joanne smiled wider. "Yes Harry, the wards that the old sack of skin Dumbledore placed upon you to get you killed. And what I meant by curses is in fact the soul fragment in your head. We've removed it. Permanently."

Harry was flabbergasted. "But, what about Dumbledore having me die, you know, to protect my friends?"

Joanne grinned. She said, "You don't have to worry about that anymore Harry, I can't interfere too much, but I can guarantee you this; that should you face off against Voldemort again in that battle, I will personally put up the charm that protected your friends last time. Now, as I was saying before, the Sack-of-Skin that you call a headmaster is an idiot. He's a manipulative old codger who will stop at nothing to bring Voldemort down. My suggestion to you is to keep your head down in front of him, and to act naturally. The wards are gone, thanks to us, and that means that your powers have gotten a nice boost, however, don't flaunt your new talent around and attract attention, it'll get you killed, believe me. Try to learn to control your powers to the greatest degree possible. I suggest asking your Granger girl for help."

Harry scowled. "She has a first name you know."

Joanne smiled. "I know, but think Harry, how frustrated you get when I don't show your girlfriend respect." Harry paused. "See? Soul-mates."

Harry took a second to think about that. She was right; he _did_ get mad when she called Hermione that. Maybe she was right…he would talk to Hermione about the whole thing later, but then he remembered that he _wouldn't _remember. They were going to send him back _Tabula Rasa_, with no memories. But then… "Why are you telling me this Joanne?"

She cocked her head sideways, "Hmm?"

Harry put his thoughts into words. "Why tell me all this when you're going to wipe my memory anyway? What's the point?"

Joanne suddenly smacked her palm against her forehead. "DUH! I forgot the best part!" with that she reached back into her desk and pulled out another folder, this one labeled MEMORIES. Joanne tossed it in front of Harry and said, "This is your going home present. It's a contract that you have to sign to keep your memories when I kick your ass back to earth. Normally we don't do this, but since it IS your last chance, and since you're such a nice kid, I'm giving you a break. Just sign at the bottom, and when you wake up in the world of the living you'll retain everything from your past life, including this conversation."

Harry opened the folder and saw a dotted line at the bottom. He picked up a pen off the desk and lowered his hand to the paper but just as he was about to sign he glanced back up at Joanne. "What about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"What happened to her? Is she alright? I didn't see her here so she can't be dead."

Joanne got an uncomfortable look on her face. "Listen Harry, what happens when we reset time is…um…well the guys over in that department press a button and basically wipe out everything up to a certain point. It's kinda like pressing rewind, but getting a different ending after you do it." When she stopped talking Joanne sat forward and waited for his reaction; she didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT? Do you mean that Hermione's dead?"

Joanne sighed, "No Harry, what happens is that we pause time, rewind the clock, stuff your memories into your body, wherever the hell it is at the time, and press "Play" what happens after that is up to you."

Harry thought about this, then said, "So right now, since you haven't sent me back yet, that means that time is paused right now?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled hopefully. "Then I have a favor to ask."

Joanne raised her eyebrows to that, thinking for a moment before motioning for him to continue.

"Is it possible for you to give Hermione her memories from the future? Like what you're doing with me?"

Joanne's jaw dropped as she took in his request. This had never happened before. She picked up his folder for moment and flipped through it, looking for something. Finally she found what she had been searching for. After reading her findings Joanne glanced up and asked Harry. "Why the hell have your grades been this bad, you stupid little genius?"

Harry blush and mumbled something about "…Dursley's…" Joanne face palmed and cursed that horrible family under her breath. Straightening up she found Harry staring at her expectantly, waiting for his answer. "To answer your question Harry, I need to make a phone call. So if you could just wait a moment?"

Getting a nod from her charge, Joanne phoned the Time Revival Sector, and asked if they could send someone to her office. After pleasantries were exchanged she hung up. As soon as her hand left the receiver a man walked into her office. His blue suit clashed terribly with the room, but Joanne had more important things to talk about than Jerry's fashion. She addressed him and told him of her predicament. "Jerry thanks for coming. This young man sitting in front of me is Harry Potter." Joanne turned to Harry. "Harry, this man is Jerry, and he works in the Time Revival Sector. What he does is pause the timeline, and fish out memories, like your friends, that need to be preserved for whatever reason."

Jerry took her silence after her introduction as a chance to speak. "So what did you need me for Joanne? The timeline is already paused as you know, what more is there to do?"

Joanne grinned at him, and said, "Young Mr. Potter has recovered from the potions he was subject to, and has _finally_ figured out who is important in his life. He asks that you give him the current memories of one Miss Hermione Granger."

Jerry slumped a little at hearing that, and reached into his pocket for something. Harry was surprised when he pulled out a thick roll of British pounds and handed them to Joanne. "Alright, you win, wait here a moment." With that he left the room, leaving a still grinning Joanne and a flabbergasted Harry behind.

When he was gone Harry turned back to face his Reaper. She still had a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, worse than the twins' ever had. He asked, "So what was the bet about?"

Joanne grinned wider. Yes, this brat was _a lot_ smarter than his piss-poor grades led anyone to believe. Unfortunately his grades were all the hints of his intelligence they had for him, since the brat never lived long enough to get a decent reading on his actual intelligence. "The bet was: Should you ever get the chance to go back with your own memories that you would automatically request Ms. Granger's as well. I bet specifically that Ms. Granger's would be the _only_ memories that you asked for, so long story-short, and factoring in how many people were in on the bets, you just made me a small fortune Mr. Potter, thank you."

Harry nodded at this, though he didn't really care. All he cared about was Hermione. While they waited for Jerry to come back with the memories, Harry thought about his new interest in Hermione. Was it just because Joanne said she was his soul-mate? Or had he always felt like this? He decided to voice his concerns to Joanne.

Joanne put her hands together on the table and stared into space for a second, thinking about her answer, before speaking out loud. "What you have to understand Harry, is that just being here is making you think about her, not that it's this place mind you, it's who you're thinking about. Hermione Granger is your soul-mate, that term indicates that she and you are bonded in the most powerful of ways, and that only outside interference could cause what happened between you two. You were both subjected to very powerful love potions, among other things, to drive you toward someone else. This caused problems with your souls, which called out to one another. Remember in sixth year? When Ron was dating that brown girl?"

"Lavender?"

"Yes her. Hermione was already being subjugated to the full force of the love potions by then, and seeing the weasel having a go at that girl while she was infatuated with him caused her heart to temporarily fight off the potion's effects. Remember the bird incident?"

Harry nodded, remembering that incident all too well, and how mad he was at Ron for doing that to Hermione. Remembering it again made Harry's blood absolutely boil. Seeing this Joanne went on, trying to get him to see what was in plain view. "She fought off the potion, and started to realize that she kind of liked you, but of course that didn't last long, and before you know it, BAM! He broke up with lavender and Hermione lost the fight with the potions, figuring she only started looking at you because you were her last true friend. So after weasel started wooing her again she went back to him again."

Harry took a second to soak this up. That would have meant that Ron knew what he was doing to Hermione! And didn't care! Harry looked into his lap, and barely whispered, "What have I done?"

Joanne thought she knew what was going on in the boys head, and she was spot on. He was devastated that one of his so-called friends would do that to his soul-mate and that he had unknowingly sat off to the side and done nothing. This wasn't really his fault, as at the time he himself was fighting the same type of love potion. Of course, this was Harry Potter, a rather intelligent, but still incredibly stupid boy who took all the blame even when it wasn't his fault, just because it was the Granger girl. His soul-mate.

"Listen to me Potter." At the mention of his surname Harry looked up from his lap to look her in the eye. "What happened was _not_ your fault; did you forget that you were also under the effects of a love potion? If you want to make it up to her, get it right this time around, claim her, before that bastard can even lay a finger on her. Your soul won't rest easy until you do. Trust me when I say that no other relationship will work out. You heard that supposedly there is someone out there for everyone right?"

Harry nodded, allowing her to continue. "Then why do marriages end badly most of the time?"

Harry thought for half a second before answering. "Because they weren't meant to be…"

Then it clicked in Harry's head; why she brought this subject up.

Joanne smiled. "Correct Mr. Potter, extra points for getting the true answer so quickly. Yes, marriages happen all the time, but only a few ever work out. That's because only a few ever find their soul-mates. Sad, but true."

Harry had had a question nagging him since the revelation that Hermione was his soul-mate. "How do you know that Hermione is my soul-mate?"

At this question Joanne squealed like a school girl and reached down to bring a tome from underneath her desk. She flipped a few pages before turning it around for him to read and pointing to a particular entry. It was his name, Harry James Potter. And next to his name was Hermione Jean Granger. He looked up from their names with a questioning look.

Joanne explained. "You haven't ever asked that Harry, I'm surprised. Then again, I've never revealed this much information before, so maybe it's understandable." Pointing to their names she went on. "This book is a record of all the people on earth at the time, along with their soul-mates. It's only purpose is to show us who is bonded to whom."

Harry did nothing but nod at this information. It was overwhelming. His mind was spinning as he thought about everything that was happening. Through all the jumbled thoughts however, one thought stood apart from the rest, and stood out against all of them; the memory of Harry comforting Hermione as she wept in his arms at Ron's actions in sixth year. Then another memory surfaced; in fifth year when Hermione helped him build his case against the ministry. Even when he wasn't around, she was helping him in any way her formidable mind could think of.

Then there was fourth year; when everyone else scoffed at him, and yelled that he was a cheater, Hermione stayed by his side, and comforted him.

Third year, when he had so rudely shouted at her for turning in his broomstick. Harry felt bad then, when he hurt her feelings, and now he felt ten times worse, knowing how much she cared about his wellbeing.

Second year, when she risked herself to get the information they needed and getting petrified in the process. Harry felt terrible that she took such a risk. She shouldn't have had to.

And first year, Harry could still remember the words she spoke to him after letting him out a bone-crushing hug, right before he went to face Quirrell: 'Books! And cleverness! There are more important thing – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be _careful_!' Harry thought about what she had said, and came to the conclusion that _love_ was going to follow bravery.

And of course there was all the time they spent together in that blasted tent, holding each other and comforting one another. Harry figured that Ron had been slipping them their doses while he was there with them, but after he was gone for a while the effects started to wear off. Then the bastard came back and it started all over again. Now Harry regretted not giving Hermione her wand when she asked for it.

Harry couldn't ignore her anymore, not now that he knew that she cared for him. He wondered where it would go if he – no, _when_ he prevented the potions from being administered to them. He would make sure that Hermione was never subjugated to those things ever again.

As Harry reached this conclusion the man known as Jerry walked back in, and handed Harry a small vial with a blue liquid in it. "Mr. Potter, contained in that vial are all the memories of one Hermione Granger. When you go back you will find this vial in your pocket. Do not worry about overlapping memories or anything like that because of the time travel, since any memories that she already has will simply meld with the ones held in here, everything after that are things that her brain will automatically understand as _this hasn't happened yet, so it's future stuff_. Alright?"

Harry stood up and shook the man's hand and couldn't stop thanking him. Finally Jerry got his hand back and bid them both good day, and left to go back and relay the antics of Mr. Potter to his co-workers. When he was gone Harry looked down at the vial in his hands for a second, before slipping it into his pocket and asking Joanne the golden.

"Can I tell her about this meeting?"

Joanne leaned back into her chair and contemplated his question for a good five minutes, during which time Harry had sat back down. Finally Joanne stood up, walked around her desk and stood in front of Harry. Reaching toward him she extended one finger and placed it to his temple, before withdrawing it, along with a copy of his memories from his head and swirled them around her finger a couple of times. After she did this she reached into her pocket and withdrew another vial, and placed the memories into the vial. Then she took out a marker and wrote the word _second_ on the side. After handing the vial to Harry she said, "Harry, the deal for you giving her memories of this place and this conversation is that you only give them to her if you've already given her the other memories, and that you explain that this set is from when you were dead. That will prepare her somewhat for the memories, as well as give her a chance to sort out her new memories from this last little fiasco. Are these terms acceptable?"

Harry nodded and pocketed the second vial, knowing that both would turn up in his pocket when he was revived. Harry asked, "Now that we have all the important stuff taken care of, I would like to ask what point in time you're going to send me back to."

Joanne said with a straight face, "Well, I was thinking that right before the second task of your fourth year would be a nice place to start, seeing as how this would put you in a position to avoid the yule ball, as well as one of the three tasks you had to fight through, not to mention getting a chance to rescue your Granger girl from the Black Lake. Does that sound good?"

Harry smiled an innocent smile that only a fool would mistake for anything but mischievous. "Actually, since you mention it, I was thinking right before the first task would be good. This way I'm still on bad terms with Ron, and I can break off my friendship with him easily, and secondly, so that I get the chance to ask Hermione to the ball before Krum does."

Joanne laughed, and said, "Oh Hermione is lucky, you're definitely a keeper, so as a parting gift from this most memorable visit, I'll tell you that he asked Ms. Granger to the ball three days after the ball was announced, that gives you you're time limit for asking her."

As she was saying this she was walking Harry to her door. When she opened it and he stepped through he heard her say, "Good luck, lover boy." And then darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this came to me while I was reading. Before anyone asks, no, the character known as Joanne is not a pun off of j. k. Rowling, but a pun off of one of my sister's best friends, who's very interested in my Fan fiction. I decided to include her as a character so that she can feel special. Any loophole you could point out in the plot would be appreciated. If something is slightly or completely off canon, either in this chapter, or future ones, I probably did it on purpose. Please remember that this is by default, AU, so that makes anything that pops into my evil mind canon as far as this story is concerned. After all, here I AM GOD! Hem hem, anyway, please read and review, though if you have something to complain about, such as spelling or grammar, please pm me instead, and tell me exactly which chapter, paragraph, and line it is so I can correct it. **

**EX: Hey, you misspelled this word in this chapter, on paragraph 2 line 4, it should be spelled **_**this way**_**. **

**Also, I don't appreciate comment like, YOUR SPELLING SUCKS! Either tell me which part of my spelling sucks and help me correct it, or don't waste my time. Speaking of wasting time, sorry for wasting your time by ranting. Hope to see you next chapter, **

**-Readingeverythingican**


	2. Chapter 2: showing her the memories

**A/N: ok, I didn't really expect that many reviews after only a few days, so here I am, writing chapter two for you all. I plan on taking this through at least a couple of years at Hogwarts. Don't know how far yet as the plot will change drastically from canon as time progresses. Let me say here that there is almost no chance of me posting two chapters the same day. What I do is write a draft on paper, put it on screen, and then adjust it as I reread it. It's pretty efficient when looking for plot holes and spelling mistakes, not only that but this method lets me think about minor details before and while I put the whole thing on word.**

**Last chapter Harry had a nice long chat with his reaper, who sent his sorry butt back to fourth year to do his life over again.**

Harry woke up sitting in the great hall, with Hermione next to him, and professor McGonagall yelling at him. "Harry Potter!"

Harry jerked up, "Yes Professor?"

"Finally. Mr. Potter, what were you thinking about that had you sitting there ignoring my calls like you were deaf?"

Harry bowed his head forward, slightly embarrassed. "Just thinking about things professor."

McGonagall looked at him with a piercing gaze, then said, "Well never mind. Come with me Potter, I'm to escort you to the grounds so that you and the other champions may prepare for the First Task. Please follow me."

As Harry stood to leave Hermione said, "Good luck Harry, be careful!"

Harry smiled at her and took her hand in his. What made him do it Harry could only guess at, though his guess was good. Harry brought her hand to his lips and gave it a chaste kiss, and said, "Don't worry." Then he let go and followed McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

As they reached the entrance to the castle McGonagall turned to Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, I've never seen you act that way toward Ms. Granger. Being a professional educator I must ask if there is something going on between the two of you."

Harry thought over his answer for a second, then turned to smile at McGonagall and said, "Hopefully soon."

McGonagall laughed a little at that. Young love certainly was adorable, and the fact that Mr. Potter felt that way about his closest friend had Minerva giggling, quite the opposite of her usual no-nonsense self, but this was a special occasion, one of her lion cubs had found a lovely lioness to play with. McGonagall smiled a little at the thought, hoping that Ms. Granger accepted him, goodness knows she could use a boyfriend to cheer her up after the way young Ronald Weasley treated her for helping Harry study. She would have to have words with that boy, and hopefully convince him to be respectful towards these two without having to floo his mother.

Harry watched the different expressions play on professor McGonagall's face as they walked. He saw amusement, happiness, contentment, pride, then annoyance, and finally conviction. He hoped she wouldn't reprimand him for kissing Hermione, or worse, tell him that he wasn't allowed to date her. Sure, there were couples all over the place, but Harry didn't know if _any_ were actually public. Harry was certain that almost half the relationships he knew of were private, and the only reason he knew about them was because of his advanced knowledge.

When they reached the front entrance to the arena McGonagall steered him to the left, and brought him in front of a second door. When they got to the door she stopped him, and put a hand on his shoulder and said in a kind voice, "Mr. Potter, I don't mind if you and Ms. Granger see one another," Harry jumped at that, grinning. "But I do not want this relationship, should she say yes that is, to affect your studies. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded happily, "Perfectly, professor."

McGonagall smiled at his answer, and said, "So when do you plan on asking her? If you don't mind me asking?"

Harry chuckled a little, and said, "Right after this Task, I'm going to whisk her away and ask her out." McGonagall smiled, thinking how happy Hermione would be. She saw the glances that Ms. Granger gave Mr. Potter, and apparently he did too.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Good luck, on _both _your tasks." With that professor McGonagall walked away from Harry to go back to the Great hall, after all, she had to make sure that Hermione watched her future suitor in the tournament. Harry turned and went through the door, a big grin adorning his face.

Hermione was still sitting at Gryffindor table, poking at her food, but not really seeing it. The scene of Harry kissing her hand kept playing itself over and over again in her mind. She couldn't figure out what it meant! Did he kiss her hand simply to reassure her? Or could he actually have feelings for her? Hermione had always felt a tug in her gut when Harry was near, and those last few weeks without Ron had spearheaded their friendship to new heights. It warmed Hermione to her core when she thought about what that kiss could mean. Of course, logic reasoned that Harry always worried about everyone, and that he only wanted to comfort her. Sadly Hermione had to agree, though she could always hope.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned to see professor McGonagall behind her, smiling slightly. "Yes professor?"

McGonagall gave her a slightly amused smile before asking, "I would like to inquire your relationship with Mr. Potter. Is there anything I need to know?"

Hermione blushed, thinking of the kiss. "No professor, it's not like we're dating or anything, Harry's my best friend."

McGonagall tried a different approach. "Then you don't mind if I ask your personal opinion of the boy?"

Hermione thought for a moment, thinking of all Harry's qualities. "Well, he's brave; he won't hesitate for a second to defend his friends if they're in danger, or even if someone is insulting me. He's thoughtful, and gives the greatest Christmas presents! He isn't biased on anything, and will take whatever you have to say into consideration. His loyalty could match a Hufflepuff's, and though his grades don't show it, he's smart enough to compete with Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall smiled at her praise, and from the tone of her voice she was _very _affectionate towards the boy. Yes, Hermione would be good for Harry. Something wasn't right though. "How do you know about his scores?"

At this Hermione blushed a bit, and lowered her head. "Promise you won't get him in trouble?"

McGonagall nodded, curious as to what information could make Ms. Granger act this way.

Hermione spoke in barely a whisper. "His grades are sent back to his relatives, and they punish him for getting better grades than his cousin. So he has me go through his essays and homework and omit some of it, so he doesn't get as good grades as he should."

McGonagall was horrified by this knowledge! "Why didn't he come to me with this problem? I would have sorted them out long ago!"

Hermione jumped up at this and held up her hands in a frantic gesture. "No! Please! Harry doesn't want anyone to know about his problems with the Dursley's."

McGonagall looked dumbstruck at this. "And why not? Ms. Granger I can assure you that should the headmaster find out about this he would rein those awful _people_ in faster than you could say Department of Magical Law Enforcement!"

Hermione bit her lower lip slightly, "Because, Harry said so, I don't want to make him miserable by making his relatives angry. Please professor, I only told you because you asked, but please keep this private, at least until Harry decided to take care of it himself."

McGonagall looked reproachfully into the distance, thinking about what she could do. Finally her answer came. Looking back down at Hermione she smiled. "Very well Ms. Granger, this is what I'll do, I will keep quiet about Harry's home life, until this summer, come June I will pay a surprise visit to the Dursley's and inspect the conditions that Harry lives in, then I will take the appropriate actions. Is that acceptable?"

Hermione nodded, blinking back tears of happiness, as she was overjoyed that Harry would finally be safe.

"Very well, come along Ms. Granger, you and I are probably the only ones left that aren't in the arena, and you wouldn't want to miss your boyfriend's first task would you?"

Hermione got up, grabbed her things, and followed professor McGonagall to the arena, not even denying the boyfriend comment. Hopefully it would be fact soon. Her silence at the comment had McGonagall giggling.

Harry walked in the side door and was immediately greeted by Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur, all of whom nodded at seeing their fellow champion. Cedric walked up to Harry and shook his hand, saying, "Hey Harry, have you seen Bagman?"

Harry returned the handshake and said, "No, professor McGonagall escorted me here from the Great Hall, so I haven't seen anyone except Hermione."

Cedric smirked at the mention of Hermione's name, but allowed it to pass without comment. "Well, he's the one who's supposed to tell us about the task, but none of us have seen him." At this Fleur piped up.

"Bah, we all know about ze dragons, no? Let us stop beating around ze bush."

Cedric and Krum nodded at this but Harry made no move to show that he had heard. This wasn't how the preparations went last time. Fleur was never this talkative until the second task, and they had never spoken about the dragons beforehand. And where _was_ Bagman?

Cedric voiced his last thought. "Alright, but Bagman doesn't know that we know, so where _is_ he?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and decided to join the conversation. "He may be out in the arena with the crowd." Harry turned to face Cedric, "You know as well as I how he can be at big events."

To everyone's surprise it was Krum who answered. "Yes, he vould not leave me alone at the world cup, your Bag-man is very… _energetic_. Both Harry and Cedric nodded, though Harry thought that Krum's description was a bit toned-down. Fleur had kept silent because she had not attended the Quidditch World Cup.

Just then Bagman walked in, followed by Barty Crouch, and the three heads of the schools. When Harry saw Crouch he was almost overcome with both anger and pity; an odd combination even for him. Here was the man responsible for putting Sirius in Azkaban with no proof nor trial, then later killed by his own son, whom he had personally freed from said prison. If it wasn't for Sirius, Harry might be inclined to help save the man, but then it occurred to him that Barty might live after all. It is said that a butterfly beating its wings in Brazil can cause a tsunami in India. The changes were already there, so maybe it was enough to help Crouch. Harry reasoned though that the flip side to the coin could theoretically see Crouch dead sooner than expected. Harry would have to discuss it with Hermione later, Bagman was saying something.

"Welcome champions! I'm sure you've all been wondering what you have to do for the first Task in the Triwizard Tournament." At this the four in question exchanged glances and hidden smirks that went unnoticed by Bagman, who was taking a small bag from Crouch. "Well wonder no more! In this bag is your answer. Just reach in and see what awaits you!"

When he held it out in front of Fleur she reached in and withdrew her dragon. The Common Welsh Green. Next was Krum, who held a Chinese Fireball in his hand. Cedric picked out the Swedish Short-Snout, and Harry once again got the Hungarian Horntail.

As Cedric was led out of the room by Bagman Harry sat down and thought of what had happened. He guessed that luck was the only thing that led to the champions drawing the same dragons as last time. Harry could tell by now that any and every action he took, or didn't take, would have an effect on the future. But that was the plan after all; to make sure things went _right_ this time, if only to live a long and happy life with Hermione. Harry's name being called interrupted his thoughts, and made him realize that he hadn't noticed the time go by so quickly. As Harry got up and headed to the door he thought not of how to cope with his dragon, but of how he would get Hermione alone afterwards.

When Harry stepped out into the arena and saw his foe a quick flash of memory went through his head of the first round he had with the dragon. Drawing his wand Harry shouted with all his might and magic, "_Accio Firebolt!_" this drew the dragon's attention but not wanting to leave her precious eggs unprotected the horntail simply settled to try and douse Harry in fire. Harry quickly put up a shield to protect him from the fire, and waited for his trusty broomstick to arrive. He didn't have to wait long. With a _whooshing _sound his broom arrived and stopped at his side, hovering a couple feet off the ground and waiting for him to mount it. Harry got on and kicked off. _Zoom!_ Up he went, twenty feet, fifty, at one hundred feet up Harry stopped and hovered. He looked down at the dragon and could see her trying to reach him without leaving her nest. Harry would have to change that. Diving down Harry hit terminal velocity just as he swerved and ducked around the dragon, making her turn every which way to see him. Finally he flew right in front of her face and went up again, trying to coax her up. When it didn't work Harry did it again. As he went up again Harry spotted Hermione cheering him in the crowd, and he waved, getting singed on his elbow in the process. Harry looked behind him to see that the mama dragon had finally decided that he was threatening her eggs, and decided to deal with him. Harry lured her up into the clouds, and used the cover to get behind her and race back down into the arena. As he flew in Harry gripped the handle of his broom firmly with his right hand, and with his left he picked up the golden egg situated in the cluster of real eggs as he passed.

Cheering erupted from the stands and Harry did a victory lap around the arena before flying down to the entrance where professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and most importantly, Hermione were waiting for him. When he landed Hermione flung herself into his arms and hugged him hard enough to crack his back. After she let go she had a blush on her face, but smiled none the less. Harry smiled back, and went over to hug her back, while he did so he gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush a thick shade of pink.

McGonagall remembered then what Potter had said before the task and so said, "Mr. Potter, if you have other business to attend to, I can get your score for this task to you later."

Harry nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand in his, before saying, "Hermione, can we talk? Alone?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look, but nodded and allowed herself to be led through the medical tent, to wait while Harry got treated for his minor burn. Then she was led by her friend up into the castle, up the stairs and through the hallways, not once getting a word from Harry as to where they were going. Finally they ended up in a deserted corridor on the seventh floor. Turning to Harry she asked, "Harry, what's up here?"

Instead of answering, Harry simply let her hand go and proceeded to walk back and forth down the hallway three times, not saying anything. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing when he completed the third stride and a door appeared out of nowhere on the wall next to Harry. Opening the door Harry held out his hand to Hermione and said, "You coming?"

Hermione was in awe when she saw the room. It vaguely resembled the common room, but was bigger, with two fire places on each side of the room and love seats in front of both. A long table adorned the opposite wall and was ladled with different things like flowers, books, and a stone basin that Hermione could tell contained magical properties from the runes that adorned its sides. She turned around to see Harry locking the door behind them. This didn't bother her as she trusted Harry completely, but it did spike her curiosity. Finally finding her voice Hermione asked, "What is this place Harry?"

Harry walked toward her and took her hand in his, then proceeded to lead her over to the couch that sat in front of the fire. Sitting her down Harry sat next to her and just stared into the fire, thinking deeply about something. Finally reaching his decision Harry turned to face Hermione, an anxious look on his face, like what he was afraid to say what was on his mind. He asked, "Hermione, do you trust me? Completely, honestly, and with no doubt what-so-ever?"

Hermione immediately answered, "Yes."

Harry then drew a small vial out from his pocket, then handed it to her, and said, "Drink this then, and your questions will be answered. But Hermione," he said, just before the vial touched her lips. "Please, please don't be mad at me for what I've done, I don't think I could bear having you angry with me."

Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, before downing the contents in one gulp. In an instant she was falling sideways and being caught by Harry, who gently placed her head in his lap and waited for her to awaken, and prayed to whoever listened that she forgave him for ignoring her all those years.

Hermione was having her head split open, or at least that's what it felt like as memory after memory flooded her mind. Memories from the past and memories from the future raced by her in the blink of an eye. The Troll from first year, the Yule Ball, all the arguments with Ron, flying on Buckbeak's back with Harry, rushing at Harry and hugging him before he face Quirrell, racing at him and hugging him in Grimmauld Place, fighting with Harry in the Department of Mysteries, hugging him and being comforted by him when Ron had snogged Lavender, vowing to go with him to find the Horcruxes, crying in his arms when Ron left them in the tent that night, dancing with Harry while they were on the run, spending Christmas Eve with Harry, and so many other memories. But something didn't add up to Hermione as more memories played before her eyes. These memories showed her that later in life she would fall for Ronald Weasley, but how could she? She loved Harry! Why would she even consider dating Ron of all people? It just didn't make sense. Finally the memories slowed down, until the last memory played, and it was the worst of them all.

Harry was holding Hermione still as her eyes started flicking under her eyelids, and somehow Harry knew that she would wake soon, with all her memories intact. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly. Seeing that she was on Harry's lap she got herself up and jumped him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his neck. Shouting,

"Why, Harry? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? How could you!" her words became incoherent then and she continued to sob for a while. Ten minutes later Hermione was calm enough to bring her face up to his. Then she said, "Harry, why did you have to die? When you fell my whole world came crashing down with you." She sobbed for a moment, then buried her head back into his neck.

Harry took this opportunity to speak, "Please, 'Mione forgive me, I wasn't strong enough and you suffered for it. I'm so sorry Hermione." For a few minutes neither of them spoke, then Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "How did you get those memories Harry? And what do they all mean?"

Harry looked into her eyes, her beautiful, glistening, and now extremely wet eyes, before pulling out another vial, this one containing a silvery substance, and saying, "Hermione, this vial contains some of my own memories, but unlike the potion I just gave you, we're going to have to view these through a pensieve. I'll go with you and answer any questions you have while we view them, is that alright with you?" Hermione nodded and they got up. Harry took her by the hand and gently walked her over to the table, where a pensieve bigger than Dumbledore's stood, waiting to be of use. Harry poured the contents in and together he and Hermione dipped their heads in to view the memory.

When their surroundings solidified Hermione found herself seeing double. There was a fourteen year old Harry Potter standing next to her, studying her face, and there was also a seventeen year old Harry Potter sitting on a bench next to her, staring right through her.

Hermione turned to the Harry that was standing and asked, "Where are we?"

**A/N: ok so the first posting of this chapter didn't actually have this author's note, so I'm putting it in now. I realized that I wanted to have McGonagall be a good adult because there are so many corrupt ones. Mainly dumby. She'll serve as the opposite of dumby in this fic. Furthermore I would like to say that Harry realizes the consequences of his meddling, and will be doing as little as possible to help keep ahead of the game. Hermione can help with that. I would also like to add that this is a pure Harmony fic, so no harem, no others with Harry or Hermione, just those two. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Please review if you feel like it. I appreciate every comment, complimentary or critical.**


	3. Chapter 3: actions and reactions

**A/N: I wanted to point out that Joanne was not a one-time visitor, but will visit Harry monthly to make sure he's not doing anything stupid. She just doesn't want to get fired. Also, I've gotten a couple of complaints about chapter 2's length, so to make everyone happy, I'm going to try to keep all chapter's from here on out around the same length as chapter 1, which I believe was somewhere between 5 and 6 thousand words.**

**Also I have received worried response to last chapter, and more specifically, McGonagall. She is acting very differently from her usual hard-core self, and I can only say that her movie-persona, whom is decidedly softer, has brushed off more to me. And besides, she is very out-spoken about lack of fair-play, and chucking a 14 year old against 17 year olds would, I think, make her want to help him. Another issue people have with my McGonagall is her kind-hearted interest in Harry and Hermione's relationship. HELLO! She was young too, once. (OUCH! You didn't have to hit **_**that **_**hard professor!) anyway, she understands that they're young, and won't stand in their way. And besides, whether she admits it or not, they are her favorite students.**

**Last time Harry defeated the dragon, brought Hermione to the Room of Requirement, and gave her all her old memories. Now she gets to see his memories of the PMS, good luck Harry!**

Hermione turned to the Harry that was standing and asked, "Where are we?"

Harry took her hand in his and led her to the bench where his memory-self was sitting with a blank stare. Harry assumed that this was when he was figuring out what was going on. Turning to face Hermione he answered her. "Well 'Mione, this is the PMS, or the Premature Mortality Sector. It's a memory of where I went when I died in the battle."

Hermione nodded and put her head on his shoulder for comfort. This was all so confusing! Hermione had thought at the time that he was too young to die, but she didn't know that she was actually right! Her thoughts drifted to Harry, and what he must have thought about when he died. How lonely he must have been. Just then the memory-Harry was called to the front desk, and Hermione was brought to her feet by her Harry, who led her over behind memory-Harry. Hermione didn't really listen to the blustering man behind the counter, who seemed terrified that Harry was in front of him. Instead she concentrated on the Harry holding her hand. He seemed very worried about something, though how Hermione knew this she didn't understand. Somehow she just did. When memory-Harry was told to go down the hallway, Hermione and her Harry walked behind him, side by side, with Hermione leaning into him for support. Harry smiled a little at the contact.

After a minute of comfortable silence memory-Harry led them into a room that screamed RED! Everywhere Hermione looked there was red. Then her eyes fell on the woman behind the desk. She was very pretty, and Hermione caught memory-Harry staring at her, although she knew it wasn't because of her looks because memory-Harry had a confused look on his face, as if there were a riddle tattooed on the woman's face. Hermione turned to face Harry, only to find him staring at her with a curious expression. Hermione asked, "Who's the woman that your memory is staring at?" she said it in an even voice, but even Hermione caught the hint of jealousy that seeped through.

So did Harry. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, whispering into her ear even as the woman behind the desk started screaming at memory-Harry. "That's Joanne, my reaper, she's the one who sent me back, and she's the one who let me give you your memories. Watch how this turns out and you'll see why I wanted you to watch this."

So Hermione leaned back into Harry's arms, letting him hold her close while she listened to Joanne explained Harry's record. The comfort of having him close was the only thing that kept her standing when she heard that his death count was at 19. She looked back at her Harry in horror as he slowly nodded, confirming the information. When she was about to say something he put a single finger to her lips, shutting her up, and telling her silently that he would answer her questions when the memory was over. Hermione nodded and turned back around to listen.

When the soul-mate thing came up Hermione gasped, but remained silent, she wanted desperately to ask Harry if it was true, but knew that he wanted her to listen, so held her tongue. Joanne went on to explain what Ron and Ginny had done, and explained where the rest of the Weasley family stood. Hermione listened and said nothing, but inside she was burning with hatred towards Ronald, and vowed to make sure he never got the chance to reproduce. How dare he and Ginny do that to them! Harry could feel her anger and gave her a squeeze to calm her down. It worked. Hermione thought about the situation and convinced herself that Harry would come up with a plan, and a more merciful one at that.

Memory-Harry brought her out of her thoughts when he said, "She has a first name you know." Hermione looked up to see Joanne smiling. She said, "I know, but think Harry, how frustrated you get when I don't show your girlfriend respect." Harry paused. "See? Soul-mates." Hermione smiled at this, and hugged Harry's arms closer to him. It was extremely cute how he got angry at his own reaper for not showing Hermione respect. Joanne brought out a folder and told Harry about his memories. So this is how he got them. Hermione figured that if he had her memories than he would have his own. But she was shocked when he hesitated to sign for the memories. Hermione's heart melted for the man holding her at his memories' next statement. "What about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"What happened to her? Is she alright? I didn't see her here so she can't be dead."

Even here in the afterlife area he was thinking about her, and whether or not she was safe. Hermione turned around to face Harry and kissed him full on the lips. It was a soft kiss, telling him that she was happier then she had ever been before viewing this memory. Harry got the message and responded in kind. After a few minutes they broke apart, and when they did a spark of magic arched between their lips, marking their love for one another. When she turned back around to watch the conversation Hermione leaned into Harry and held his arms as they wrapped around her. There was no mistaking it now, she loved Harry, and he loved her. Soul-mates indeed. Hermione noticed a man come in and gave her Harry a questioned look. He whispered in her ear. "That's the guy that gave me your memories to give to you." Hermione nodded and gave him a peck on the lips for getting her memory back before turning to see the man known as "Jerry" explain what her Harry just said then take his leave.

Harry and Hermione watched the rest of the memory play, and when it was over they found themselves back in the Room of Requirement. Immediately Hermione led Harry over to the couch, sat him down, and snogged him for all he was worth. When they finally separated Harry said, "I really don't think it's necessary after that kiss, but I would like to ask if you would be my girlfriend Hermione."

Hermione yelled, "Of course!" and proceeded to give him more kisses from his lips to the base of his neck.

As she went Harry asked, "So you're ok being my soul-mate? I thought you would be a little nervous about it at least."

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered, "Harry ever since you rescued me from that troll you have been kind to me at every turn. Even when you _died_ all you cared about was my safety, and now you've given us another chance, to go through this together, and not be tempted by that damn weasel or his _thrice-damned sister!_" when Hermione finished Harry captured her lips in his again, and thanked her the silent way for her words. Hermione responded and they continued for a while until Hermione noticed that curfew was almost upon them. They had been in there for quite some time!

Hermione and Harry snuck back down to the common room only for it to swing open and blast them with noise! The entirety of Gryffindor was wide awake, as was McGonagall who gave them a very knowing look. She walked forward and handed Harry the egg while bending down and whispering "You may want to open it later, and with light earmuffs."

Harry nodded at this advice, remembering what was in the egg. He and Hermione took the egg and brought it over to the couch and laid it down next to them while they just basked in the warmth of the fire and each other. After a few minutes the twins came over and said in unison, "So are the two of you going out yet?"

Harry turned to Hermione and she said, "Should we tell them Harry?"

Harry stood up, bringing Hermione with him, and in view of everyone in the common room, kissed her. Wolf whistles and cheering rang throughout the room, and the twins yelled, "Hip hip, hurray!" over and over again, most likely because they had just won a big betting pool. After they broke up Harry swept Hermione off her feet and proceeded to carry her bridle-style through the crowd and up the steps to the boy's dorm. When they got to the top they found Neville, Dean, and Ron sitting around Neville's bed, both Dean and Ron playing a game of wizard chess, with Neville as ref. when they arrived Harry immediately put Hermione on her feet and kissed her. After a couple of seconds they heard Ron shouting, "OI! What the hell traitor?"

Hermione stopped the kiss and pulled away, letting Harry get a full view of their former friend. Harry took a step forward and said, "What was that?"

Hermione steeled herself, and promised that no matter what, she would let Harry deal with Ron, and not interfere. He might let the little toe-rag leave with his bits still attached; she would not.

Ron got up and started ranting, "What the hell? I mean what the _bloody hell_?" first you don't speak to me for weeks, then when I'm finally ready to talk to you and apologize for not believing you about the goblet, you turn up and kiss _her_? She was mine and-"

Harry whipped out his wand and petrified Ron before the latter could finish his sentence. Harry strode over to him, and stopped a foot in front of him. He glanced up and Dean and Neville and gave them a look that said, _"Are you going to interfere?"_ They both shook their heads and took two steps back, clearing the way for Harry to proceed. Harry nodded at them and walked right up to Ron, planting a foot firmly on his stomach. The words that came out of his mouth were nothing more than a whisper, but everyone in the dorm heard them. "Listen you piece of _shit. _I've got a few things to say and you had better listen up because if I have to repeat myself my words are going to come at curse distance. First, Hermione is NOT yours; she can be with whomever she chooses. Second, I kissed her _because Hermione is my girlfriend. _And third, how the hell am _I_ the traitor when YOU WALKED OUT ON US?" with each number ticked off Harry pressed his foot deeper into Ron's stomach, making it very hard for the boy to breathe. Harry took his foot off and walked over to Hermione. He took her into his arms and let her rub his back, calming him. After he was completely calm again he looked into her eyes and asked, "Do you want to say anything love?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered so softly that no one but Harry heard, "If I go anywhere near that rat, I'm going to curse him until there isn't anything left."

Harry nodded and held her until McGonagall arrived, followed by the twins, Lee, and Angelina Johnson. When they saw Ron petrified, Dean and Neville standing off to the side, and Harry embracing Hermione the twins rushed forward and asked, "What did he do?"

Harry recounted what happened perfectly and Dean and Neville backed him up. When they heard what Ron had said the twins and Angelina performed stunning spells on Ron and laughed as he was blasted into his bed from the force of the combined spells, out cold. While Gred picked up his unconscious brother and tossed him down the staircase Forge walked forward and got down on his knees in front of Harry and Hermione. "Please forgive the Weasley family for this; we never brought him up to be that way."

Harry nodded while Hermione voiced their thoughts, "We don't blame you or anyone else in your family Fred… err, George… oh, whoever you are. We know Ron was acting of his own accord, and don't hold either of you responsible." Harry agreed while Forge just mumbled a "Thanks." and walked out to go curse his youngest brother with the help of his twin.

After they left McGonagall awarded Harry and Hermione fifty points each for defending one another from a trouble making student, then assured them that Ron would receive three months detention for his remarks. After she left Angelina and Lee followed her out, leaving only Harry, Hermione, Dean and Neville left in the dorm room. Dean and Neville gave them both their congratulations before they invited the couple to a 2v2 match of wizard chess, to which the couple agreed. Twenty minutes later Dean and Neville were flattened and Harry was walking Hermione to the entrance to the men's dorm. When they reached the stairs he paused and kissed Hermione goodnight, and whispered into her ear to watch out for Ginny. Hermione nodded and left for the women's dorm.

The next day Harry got up and got dressed, noticing that Ron had still not come back from wherever the twins had taken him. Personally Harry didn't care if they had strung him up on the astronomy tower after the way he behaved to Hermione and him. Thoughts of Hermione had the memories of the previous day rushing back to him, and he was reminded that he now had a girlfriend. A very affectionate, loving, beautiful girlfriend who loved giving kisses. Harry walked down the steps leading to the common room with a grin that seemed to make the sun shine brighter adorning his face.

When he came into the common room Harry was greeted by the sight of Hermione sitting in their chair by the fire, reading an essay that she had written sometime the day before. Harry would have to get her away from her homework for now, and give her a break. It was the weekend after all. Harry tip-toed over to Hermione and silently stood behind her, thinking of what he would do to her to get her attention.

Finally he came to his conclusion, but just after the thought entered his brain Hermione said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Harry."

Harry was surprised by the way she knew that he was there, but decided to feign ignorance anyway. "Do what?" he asked.

Hermione turned her head up to face him, though she saw him upside down. "Peek down my shirt like you were planning to, you may be surprised by what you see," after saying this she pulled her pajama-shirt forward a little, showing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Hermione laughed as he got instantly red in the face from seeing her naked torso under her shirt. She honestly didn't mind, because she knew that he would respect her personal space and privacy. The only reason he thought he could get away with it this time was because he thought that she was wearing a bra. Hermione turned around to face him straight and pulled his face to hers. Kissing him gently she thought of how much she loved him, and how, if he asked she would give him her entire being right here and now.

Harry smiled into the kiss and pulled back, whispering to her softly, "Your _entire _being, Hermione?"

Hermione blushed a red so dark, any Weasley would be jealous. He had heard her? But that was in her head! _'Oh, no! Does that mean that he can hear my thoughts? Is this part of us being soul-mates?'_

'_I think so Hermione.' _

Hermione gasped, she had been looking at Harry as she heard his voice in her head, which proved that they were communicating telepathically!

Harry grinned, and said, "Don't worry Hermione, like you said, I'll respect your personal space and won't do _anything_ you're not comfortable with."

Hermione nodded at this, and Harry pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear, "But tomorrow you might want to put a bra on, because you know I'm gonna look again."

Hermione shouted "Harry!"

Harry laughed and said happily, "What? Can you blame me for wanting to look at my girlfriends beautiful body?"

Hermione blushed and lowered her head a bit, mumbling "Not _that_ beautiful."

Harry shook his head and pulled her closer, and said, "Yes you are Hermione, you're the most beautiful, intelligent, and charming witch in the school. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they're just jealous."

Hermione nodded and smiled into Harry's chest, soaking in the warmth. _'Joanne was right, he _is _a keeper.'_ She thought.

'_I heard that.'_

'_Harry, this is going to take a little getting used to. What do we tell everyone?'_

'_We don't tell them'_

'_But what if they notice?'_

'_Umm… then we tell them, but only if they notice. Fair?'_

'…_fair.'_

'_Good, now that that's settled, come here!'_

Hermione yelped as Harry plucked her out of her chair, picked her up in his arms, sat himself down, and settled her into his lap in a single fluid movement. The next thing either of them knew they were kissing and laughing and enjoying each other's company until Harry finally sat up and told Hermione that they needed to send a letter to Sirius.

"Ok, but what all do we tell him? We can hardly say 'Hey Sirius! Guess what? I got sent back from the future because I keep dying, you die Dumby dies, Hermione and I got slipped love potions. Oh! And Hermione has memories from the future too!'"

When Hermione was done Harry was gripping his gut laughing. When he calmed down he answered her. "I know we can't say all that, but I can tell him that the first task was ok, and," he bent down and kissed her. "I can tell him that you're my girlfriend. He doesn't need to know anymore."

Hermione nodded, "I guess so." With that she pulled over some parchment and a quill and handed them to Harry.

As December started Harry was getting ready for Christmas. This year was going to be very special for both him and Hermione, and he was going to make sure that it was perfect. He headed into Hogsmeade and entered several gift shops, looking for something that Hermione might like. Finally he found a beautiful necklace that matched his memory of her dress from the original Yule Ball. He had already confirmed it with her that the dress was bought by her parents, and that they would buy it again this year, though they didn't yet understand the owl she had sent requesting that specific dress. Her letter just said that she would explain why later. Harry bought the necklace and wrapped it in a matching periwinkle-blue box. He pocketed his gift and left, going back to the castle to find his beloved.

As Harry headed back to the castle Hermione gave a soft groan. His emotions had leaked through their link, and though no actual thought had passed, she knew that he had just bought a gift for her. And knowing Harry, it was expensive. That boy could be so annoying sometimes! Of course Hermione loved everything about her Beloved Harry, but he was so damned modest! Buying expensive gifts for her and she knew he didn't expect anything more than a kiss or two for it. She would change that. When she felt across their link that he was going to look for her in the library she bolted from the common room and ran straight to Hogsmeade, eager to find a gift for her soul-mate. When she got to Hogsmeade Hermione searched all over the village, comparing different gifts, until finally she found the perfect gift for her Harry.

When Hermione arrived back at the common room she was met with giggles coming from everyone in the room. Hermione only had a second to wonder why, until a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her, and with a "Yelp!" she was hefted over Harry's shoulder and hauled over to their personal chair. There she was flipped around into a sitting position in Harry's lap. After that came one of the most epic and magically magnified tickling sessions in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On Monday Harry and Hermione were in Care of Magical Creatures class with the other Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years. They both remembered this day, it was the day that the Skrewt's had run rampant. Ron was there, and when he saw them he immediately walked towards them. Harry and Hermione had a very quick discussion that ended like this: _'don't worry Harry, I promise he'll walk out of here in one piece.'_ When Ron was within ten feet, Hermione stepped in front of Harry, and started shouting.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you treat my Harry that way! I am disgusted with you! You were supposed to be his friend! You were supposed to stand by him and support your friend! Instead you insult him! You ignore him! You called him a liar and a backstabber! Then you had the gall to say that I was _yours_, like I was a _toy_!" as she shouted each accusation Hermione was walking steadily closer to Ron, taking a step for every one of his (Current) wrongdoings, until she was within arms distance. At this point she put a finger on Ron's chest. "If I see you so much as _glare_ in our _general direction_ I will hex you so permanently Hagrid will think you're a new breed of monster living in his forest!" and with that Hermione slapped Ron hard across his cheek, leaving a deep red spot in the rough shape of her hand. Then she spun on her heels and marched back to Harry, who took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. Together they walked away from an enraged Ron to stand in the front of the class near Hagrid.

Harry was smiling and kissing Hermione all through the class, which turned out to be a disaster like last time. Skrewt's _really_ didn't like to hibernate. Nevertheless, Harry turned the class into a perfect opportunity to get Hermione away from Ron, for the idiot's own protection, and to get some quality snogging in before their next class. Hagrid saw no problem with them leaving, since he knew that they were top of his class anyway.

Though Harry still had divination on his schedule, he had skipped every class since the First Task. Really, the class was rubbish, the professor was an idiot, and Ron was there. What was the point in going? Instead Harry had started going to Hermione's classes, always asking the professor's permission before entering. Professor Vector was quite suspicious of him, appearing in classes all of a sudden, but warmed up quickly enough when he showed that he knew the material. Seriously, after spending so much time with Hermione, how was he _not _going to pick up a thing or two about her favorite subject? Arithmancy was the study of magical formula's and magically powerful numbers. It turns out that numbers are very important to magic in general. The number three for example held immense magical stability. Professor vector said that things in sets of three would always outlast anything else, even though their power may not match up to other numbers, like seven. Harry, to Hermione's delight, found the class quite interesting and had decided to go to professor McGonagall about changing classes in the middle of the year. It was a long-shot, but McGonagall had very little patience for divination, so Harry's expectations were high.

"Potter! What did I say about Ms. Granger affecting your studies?"

Harry and Hermione looked away from each other and looked back up to professor McGonagall. This was the day that she was to announce the Yule Ball. The class had already finished their work, and like usual, Hermione and Harry were flirting with one another discretely in the back of the class where no one could see them. Or so they thought.

McGonagall almost smiled, but remembered that she was in front of her class. So she pressed on. "Now that I have the class couples' attention, I have something to say to you all."

She took a deep breath, and let it out. Then said, "The Yule Ball approaches, and on Christmas day, the Great Hall will be the center of attention for both our school and our guests. It is an opportunity to socialize with them. Now, the Ball will be open only to Fourth years and above, though you may ask a younger student if you wish."

At this statement several girls in the classroom burst into giggles, while most of the boys groaned. Harry and Hermione were not among them, they were having a silent conversation through their link.

'_So, Mr. Potter,'_

'_So, Ms. Granger,'_

'_Is there something you wish to ask me? Or do I need to wait for Viktor again?'_

At these 'words' Harry got up from his seat, and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it with a questioning look, but followed as Harry led her to the front of the class. When they got there, Harry turned to Hermione, gave her a peck on the cheek, then got down on one knee, and held his hand out to her in a dramatic fashion, saying, "Dear Hermione, would you please be at my side, and allow me to escort you to this Grand Yuletide Ball?"

Hermione could barely suppress the giggles as she agreed, then promptly kissed Harry on the lips in front of the class, to applause from most of the boys, and growls from most of the girls. After they separated, Hermione walked back to their seats with her arm around Harry's, saying to the rest of the class, "You hear that? HE'S MINE!" at this even McGonagall couldn't keep her cool, and started giggling with the rest of the class. The male half anyway, because the females were all groaning from disappointment.

After class was over Harry and Hermione hung back as the rest of their classmates filed out. As Ron left, he gave Harry an extremely rude hand gesture, which caused Hermione to jinx his whole arm to stay in that position, so that he would be making said gesture in the hallways. Ron growled, but scurried off to see if he could get his problem fixed by one of his dorm mates.

McGonagall watched him go, severely disappointed in the boy, and completely supporting of Ms. Granger's punishment. It was something she herself would have done. Turning back to her two prized students McGonagall asked, "Is there something you need? I know you're not here to ask about dating advice."

Hermione giggled, and Harry shook his head, saying, "No professor, I'm here to ask you about switching classes. I know it's late, but I thought that once you heard the classes that are being switched, you might be more lenient."

At her nod Harry went on. "I would like to switch divination with Arithmancy."

At this point Hermione gave him a soft kiss and then leaned back to watch as McGonagall passed judgment. She didn't have to wait long.

"Alright then, your first class begins on Monday immediately after lunch. I will notify professor Vector of her new student." After receiving their nods McGonagall shooed them off to enjoy their free period before DADA, and went to the staffroom. Hopefully Filius was there. He always did carry a good amount of Fire whiskey, and Potter finally taking his education seriously was definitely cause for drunken celebration.

When Harry and Hermione got to Moody's class, they immediately went to the back of the room and sat side by side, playing footsie during the lesson. Moody/Crouch didn't bother them, but they figured that it was because Harry was a precious resource to Voldemort and Moody/Crouch wanted to stay in Harry's good books. After the class they headed to the Room of Requirement, to practice dance moves as well as get some quality snogging in.

When the time came for them to leave Hermione and Harry realized that they had a new favorite place in Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement could, they found out set them up with secret passages straight to their common room. It wouldn't take them directly to their dorm, but this was good enough. Now they could stay out as late as they wanted! With that happy thought in both their minds, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, where they fell asleep in each other's arms on Harry's armchair in front of the fire.

**A/N: ok, so this chapter actually took a little research. I am keeping Fourth year as close to Canon as possible, with the large exception of the Yule Ball, the captives for the second task, and Ron's behavior in general. Ginny wasn't shown much in this year, so I'm leaving her out for the most part until fifth year.**

**A couple of readers have expressed complaints about Ron's intelligence, and what I mean by that is that he started making love potions and then helping Ginny with them. My explanation is that Mrs. Weasley taught Ron how to do it when she realized that Hermione and Harry were getting closer. When it didn't seem to be working as well as she'd hoped, she wrote Percy to teach Ginny to do the same for Harry, and had Ron help her. I'm sorry for not pointing that out clearly the first time, it was my fault. Thank you everyone who was constructively critical in their reading. You are all helping me to become a better writer and for that I thank you. Here's a cyber-cookie! ¤**

**Again thank you and please enjoy the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: their first meeting

**A/N: ok everyone, I feel that it is my duty as the author of this story to give everyone reading it fair warning, towards the middle/ending of this chapter, questionable subjects arise in conversation, mainly…Harry shagging Hermione. No it won't happen this chapter, it'll happen next chapter! I just thought I'd tell everyone now so that you're prepared for it. I will be discussing it much more extensively on the post-chapter A/N, and have a question for you all. Anyway, on with the chapter, because this one has more than a few surprises.**

**Last time, Harry showed Hermione his memories of his meeting with Joanne, and they officially became a couple, afterwards both Harry and Hermione got a shot at yelling at Ron for being a Prat. (Actually Harry spoke in a menacing whisper, but you get the idea)**

During the weeks leading up to Christmas Harry and Hermione barely let the other out of their sight. Whether it be in class or in the common room, they were always together. This was fortunate because they soon found themselves being followed by a certain redhead who didn't seem to notice that they didn't want him around.

On the way to potions one Friday afternoon, Harry finally got fed up with Ron, and pulled Hermione aside into an adjacent classroom. There they waited to see if the idiot would pass them and continue along. Unfortunately he didn't.

Ron opened the door where Harry and Hermione went into only to find him face to face with two wands. "What's the big idea?" he shouted.

Harry's voice could have frozen hell as he said, "I'd like to know the answer to that as well, _Ronald_."

Ron almost pissed himself when he heard the venom in Harry's voice. "I was just going to look for you two, you disappeared and we're supposed to be heading for potions!"

This time Hermione took over. "Tell professor Snape we'll be along when we're damn well ready." She took a step forward and put her wand against Ron's chest, making it singe his robes. "And you had _better_ get the hell out of here and go pass on our message before I transfigure you into a cauldron and see if Snape will give Gryffindor some points!"

At this Ron bolted out of the class room, and as he ran down the hall, he promised to get them back for insulting him like that!

Back in the classroom Harry had Hermione pushed up against the teacher's desk, snogging her while talking; a good talent to have.

"Hermione, you know we're going to get into trouble with Severus if we're not on time."

Hermione moaned before she responded. God she loved it when he bit her lip like that! "Well then, maybe I should transfigure Ron into a cauldron, and he won't get mad." Breaking away for a second Hermione looked into his eyes. "How does that sound?"

Harry giggled before starting to work on her neck, getting a gasp and a moan in response. "It sounds wonderful, except Snape is our _potions_ professor."

Hermione let out a short breath before replying. "Ok then, what if we made a Draught of Living Death, then convinced Snape to feed it to Ron? That way Snape gets to pick on the bastard, and we don't have to deal with him!"

Harry gave his reply by nipping her neck a little harder, making Hermione squeak, and then licking the spot before sucking it to give her a deep red hickey.

When they arrived to class ten minutes later, Snape greeted them as usual, "Potter! Class started five minutes ago, where were you and Ms. Granger?"

Harry and Hermione kept silent as they walked to the front of the class, ignoring everyone else. When they stood in front of Snape Harry turned and cast a _Muffliato _on the classroom, then turned back to a shocked Severus Snape.

"Professor, before you dock points from Gryffindor I would like to point out that it is Ronald Weasley's fault that we were late. You see he pissed us off ten minutes ago and we have been spending that time deliberating how to punish him." Said Harry.

Severus was shocked. That was a _very _Slytherin thing to do. And to do it to their so-called friend no less. This could prove to be _entertaining_. "Very well, I'll hear what you have to say Potter, and _if_ I like it, I won't dock points from Gryffindor."

Harry proceeded to tell Snape about the draught, and Snape whole-heartedly agreed. An entire double potions class without the weasel was definitely worth not punishing Potter and his girlfriend. After he broke the _Muffliato _charm and dismissed them to their table he told the class what they were doing.

"I have some bad news for you all," he drawled in a tone usually reserved for Harry. "I have been grading this class's work and have found it to be _dreadfully _behind. So today I am going to assign you a potion usually reserved for later. I must warn you to work hard, for the one who does the worst will be fed the potion of another, you had _best _hope that they do well.

"The potion you will be attempting to make today is the Draught of Living Death. It is a simple potion, but powerful, not to be underestimated. You have thirty minutes." With that he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board behind him. After that he sat down at his desk and contemplated a class without Weasley.

As he was talking Harry and Hermione were already working, knowing that today he wouldn't pay them the slightest bit of attention. Occasionally one would look over at Ron, only to rush back to work in fear of messing it up as they laughed. Snape ignored them completely, which was a brand new experience for Harry, but he took it in stride and worked with Hermione to make a near perfect Draught of Living Death when the thirty minutes was up.

"Stop what you are doing immediately."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Snape, who was at the present time glaring at Ron. "Good, now it is blatantly obvious that Mr. Weasley here has done the worst job of making this potion. Therefore he has to drink the results from..." he looked around. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Pulling out a vial he dipped it into their cauldron and brought it over to Ron, thrusting into his hands and saying "Drink!"

Ron didn't give it a second thought, fearing what would happen if he didn't and five seconds later, he was passed out on his table.

"Dear me," Snape said. "It seems that Mr. Weasley has found my class so boring that he has fallen asleep." Turning to Neville he said, "Longbottom, when he wakes up tell Mr. Weasley that he is going to be serving three weeks detention with me for slacking off." Getting Neville's nervous nod in reply, he walked back to the front of the class, where Harry and Hermione were sitting at their table in a fit of giggles.

"Now onto the next potion of today's lesson, we will be making an antidote to being afflicted by Raw Bubotuber Pus. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, since you two made the most acceptable Draught of Living Death, you are exempt from this, and may take the rest of potions off, to go back to the common room and write a twenty inch essay on the correct amounts of Draught catering to each person. Before you leave however, I would like a word with you two."

When they stood in front of him after packing their things he put another _Muffliato _up and said. "That was the most complete Draught of Living Death I've seen in ten years Ms. Granger, and very good work on looking up the _exact _amount of powdered sphinx claw Mr. Potter. I won't award points, because I just don't do that." Giving them a knowing look he continued. "I am, after all, hateful towards Gryffindor's. However, as a small token of my appreciation for giving me an excuse to shut that redheaded idiot up for a class. Take this."

He handed Harry a medium jar filled with a light red paste. Hermione asked, "What is it professor?"

Snape looked at her and smiled, actually SMILED! "That is a cream to remove hickeys." Blushing they thanked the professor and left the class to go work on their essays. Who the hell knew that professor Snape could be so mischievous?

Finally their revenge on the Prat was complete on Christmas Eve. They were walking into the Great Hall hand in hand when Ron's voice could be heard from all corners of the hall. Looking over to where he was sitting, they immediately broke down laughing at seeing that Ron had once again been sent his horrible "Dress robes", and was complaining that his mum sent them.

Harry walked over casually and said. "Hey Ron, _I_ knew that you can scream like a little girl, but I didn't know your mum knew too!" This got the entire Great Hall laughing, and Ron ran out through the doors with his dress (Robes) in hand. After that everyone sat down and enjoyed their dinner, getting more entertainment when they heard Fleur going on to Viktor about how the Hogwarts food would make her fat. All the while she kept on refilling her plate, much to Krum's amusement.

Harry's appetite was unceremoniously ruined when the headmaster himself walked in and sat down to eat, bringing thoughts to Harry's mind that he would rather not think about, lest he spoil the mood in front of Hermione. Harry hadn't seen Dumbledore at all since the first task, and that's the way he liked it. He and Hermione had looked up the wards that were placed around Privet Drive earlier that week, and found them to be powerful blood wards, the type that feeds off the witch or wizard that they're synced to; in this case, Harry. Hermione was surprised that he could do magic at all with those things around. "They feed off of you constantly while you live there, and from what Dumbledore told you in our fifth year, they've been there all your life! The only way to fight them without destroying them utterly is to overpower them, which would mean that your magical core is massive!" Hermione explained.

Harry decided to get it over with, seeing the look on Hermione's face which was telling him that she was dying to talk about the wards. He asked in a hushed tone, "So how do we go about getting rid of them?"

Hermione took a slow drink from her pumpkin juice, thinking. When she put her goblet down she said, "Well, first what you have to realize Harry is that wards are operated by runes. It's these runes that are eating away your magic, so it's the runes that we have to find and destroy. Unfortunately we won't be able to bring the whole thing down until they're all destroyed but thankfully the amount of runes you can have in a certain area is limited, so there won't be that many."

Harry was confused on that, and asked. "But the pensieve is covered in runes and-"

Hermione interrupted him, "And are all these runes the same?"

Harry thought for a second. "No."

Hermione nodded, "That's right, I'm sorry Harry, I should have been more specific, there are a certain number of the _same type _of rune that can be in one spot. For example," she said, going into full-on lecture mode. "these blood wards that are bound to you are all the same type, so there can only be a certain number of them on the property, because of you have more than one rune within one "Territory" we'll call it, then one rune will overexert itself trying to be dominant over the other rune. This weakens the effectiveness of both runes, so they have to be kept a certain distance apart."

Seeing he understood she went on. "Now say you have a blood wards rune catered to you, and a blood ward rune catered to-say, your aunt, those two have the same function, but are catered to different people, so they can be sitting next to one another. Of course, doing this would kill your aunt, seeing as she isn't magical, but that was just an example."

Harry nodded again, and then asked the golden question. "So how many are we looking at 'Mione?"

Hermione blushed a little at his use of her nick-name in public, but no one seemed to notice, so she answered him, "Best guess? Probably no more than ten. They will have been magically concealed, so the hardest part will be finding them, destroying them is no problem, just break the stone that their engraved in."

Harry smiled at Hermione's brilliance; she had all the answers and a plan for everything. He loved that about her. He gave her a kiss that led to him leading her out of the Great hall and up to the seventh floor. By the time they walked into the Room of Requirement Hermione was in Harry's arms, holding onto him by the neck, and working on giving him a dark hickey on his collar bone. She stopped and looked around to see the kind of room he had created for them, only to be shocked to see someone else in the room with them.

Harry was even more surprised, because he had completely forgotten about this woman, and, to be honest, didn't fancy seeing her again.

Joanne sat cross-legged on a chair facing the door they just came through, with a glass of red wine in her hand and a small coffee table in front of her. Smiling at them she waved them over and conjured chairs for them to sit in. rather than each taking their own seat however, Harry sat down in one while Hermione simply readjusted herself in his lap. Joanne conjured two more glasses of wine, and passed them to the couple, both of them thanking her. "So Harry," she started, "How's life been treating you?"

Harry grinned as Hermione drained her glass, then immediately turned his attention on his reaper. He smiled at her, and hugged Hermione closer to him while he said, "Life's been good so far Joanne, my wonderful soul-mate is sitting in my lap, giving kisses and hugs whenever I ask, the redheaded Prat has no date for the Ball, and has to wear that ridiculous dress, and Snape is being an okay Professor for once, he hasn't taken points from me in over a week."

"That's all well and good Harry, but it's time for our little chat, so here's how it going to go."

She put her hands together and said, "First things first; I update you on what's happened because of the changes you've made, then you tell me what your plans are for future changes; stuff like, 'hey, I'm going to piss on Dumbledore's desk next Saturday and see if he'll expel me.' 'I plan to secretly set a blast-ended Skrewt loose in filches office, that'll probably kill the old flee-bag,' 'I shagged Hermione yesterday, and _might_ have gotten her pregnant.'" At this last statement Harry blushed while Hermione spat out the wine she had been drinking. Joanne giggled and cleaned it up with the wave of her hand. "Ok, so I might have to wait till next year for that _particular _report from you, but you get my drift?"

They both nodded, still thinking about what she had said about pregnancy. Joanne ignored it and pressed on. "Good, because I haven't gotten to the best part, you're presents."

Both Harry and Hermione looked up at her but Harry actually found his voice. "What presents?"

Joanne said, "My Christmas presents to the two of you of course! A couple of gifts for finally getting together."

They both asked what they were getting but Joanne was tight-lipped, so they gave up and asked for her report. Joanne grinned. "Well, I guess I'll start off with the two of you. As you've noticed, you both have telepathy with one another, start using it more often and it'll develop more. Also because of the bond you are both immune to Legilimency, Which is good because the old Sack-of-Skin likes to read Harry's mind like a pervert likes to read smut."

Joanne agreed with the looks of disgust on their faces so deterred their attention from that image. "I know you've talked about the wards, and I'm glad to see you've already got a game plan. I have something to help you with that, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to get it. Now, getting away from that manipulative old coot, I guess I'll talk about Snape.

"Severus Snape has developed a sort of respect towards you two, mainly centered on the fact that you patronize Ronald, whom he hates more than Harry, simply because the boy is an idiot. You won't have to worry much about him anymore, but be careful around him when you finally decide to deal with Dumbledore, I don't know how he will react."

They nodded, understanding. Snape was very likely to be loyal to Dumbledore because of Dumbledore keeping him out of prison, but they already had a plan to deter him.

"Now that you understand that I guess we can move onto the Weasley's. Ronald has been denounced as your friend, and the whole school knows. I don't know exactly how he will react to this change, but I can guarantee that it won't be handled in traditional Gryffindor fashion. You both know he started Hermione on the love potions after the Department of Mysteries event."

Harry clung to Hermione while she nodded their affirmative. He wouldn't stand for that to happen again.

Joanne grew somber. "He may decide to do so early this time. I don't know for certain, but I've read his psyche profile and this is the best prediction I can come up with. I'm no seer, but check your food from now on ok?"

Both Harry and Hermione nodded while Harry said, "Don't worry Joanne, he won't get us, we're done being slaves to manipulators and potions." Hermione gave Harry a kiss.

Joanne nodded and picked up where she left off. "Good to hear. Well there isn't much else that's changed. I know you were wondering about the other champions Harry, but to be honest they just didn't have time to think of anything to say last time, you being late gave them time and it went from there."

Joanne sat forward and drank some more wine **(All three glasses keep refilling themselves and I would like to point out that Hermione is getting a little buzzed, but not terribly so. -R)** and said, "Now that that's sorted out, I want to know what you two plan on doing to spice up this year, although I think it's safe to assume that you _won't_ be getting Hermione pregnant yet?"

Harry blushed said in a firm voice that was probably amplified by the wine, "No, I won't be getting her pregnant yet, but," he turned to Hermione and said softly, "Hermione, I know we're probably still too young to be talking about this, time-travel included, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and hopefully if you'll have me, I want to marry you when we're of age, and someday have little geniuses with cinnamon eyes and black hair running around." He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, gazing into her eyes, getting lost in them. "Would you consider marrying me Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and placed her hands behind Harry's neck, entwining her fingers together and bringing him closer. Just before their lips touched she breathed, "It's my greatest dream to marry you Harry, of course I will." Then they were kissing with love and passion previously unknown.

Joanne was smiling, forgotten on the sidelines as they let each other know that their love was unconditional and everlasting.

When they came up for air Joanne reminded them that she existed by stating, "Are you sure you won't be getting her pregnant?"

Hermione answered her this time, though she still wasn't breaking away from her gaze in Harry's emerald eyes. "No, not yet he won't," she broke eye contact and looked over at Joanne with a feral grin, "But you can bet every Knut and galleon you've got in the afterlife that that'll change on our wedding night."

Harry blushed while Joanne just laughed. After she calmed down she passed them all their glasses and raised a toast to "All the good things that marriage brings!"

Putting her drained glass down Hermione said, "Other than our wedding, Harry and I talked, and we plan to let Harry get into the graveyard again, knowing that he'll get out because Moldywart wants him alive. Once Harry is free, he'll Accio the Portkey like last time."

Harry spoke up then, "But this time I'll make sure that Cedric doesn't come." Looking over at Joanne he said, "Am I allowed to save him?"

Joanne nodded, "Yes, although it _was_ his time, hence the reason we didn't stop time for him, you can save him. It was part of the contract I had you sign for your memories. Anyone you save that died last time is to be given automatic waiver to keep on living. This means that you can save Sirius and dumbly if you want."

Hermione spoke. "Sirius definitely; I remember how Harry acted when he died, and I am _not_ going to put up with that when there are _other_ ways he could be spending his time."

Harry grinned and looked up at Hermione, "I thought you didn't want to get pregnant until we were married? Last time I check we had to be seventeen."

Hermione kissed him and said, "You're not knocking me up until I'm Mrs. Potter," she leaned in and nibbled his ear before saying, "But that doesn't mean that I can't perform a contraceptive charm that'll last the next few hours."

Joanne blushed, and mentally made a note to start a _new_ betting pool when she returned to the PMS. Turning her attention back to her love-struck (and slightly horny) charges she said, "Aright, going away from those images, what do you plan to do about dumbly?"

Hermione turned around and glared at her, Harry was just asking her mentally if she could teach him the charm, and this woman ruined it! "Mood killer, I personally don't care what happens to the old man, so long as he leaves Harry and me alone."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Hermione while mentally soothing her anger, promising that if she did so he'd do her a favor after Joanne left. This calmed Hermione down instantly and made Harry wonder if she hadn't been faking it to get him to promise her pleasure. Deciding he didn't care, Harry absently started running his hand through her hair while waiting for Joanne's next question.

Joanne pondered their answer and decided she was fine with it. Moving on she asked, "What do you plan to do if Ronald or Ginevra decide to administer the potions early?"

Harry and Hermione gave each other a look, and had a mental chat. Reaching an agreement they turned back to Joanne. Hermione said, "We'll be checking our food and drink from now on. If we find something, we'll bring it to Snape, and let him decide their punishment."

Joanne paled at what Snape would do to Ron, then thought about who was being punished, and decided she didn't care. "Speaking of Ginevra, what have you two seen of her this year? There was no mention of her in the new reports I received, but I checked the records and saw that you should have talked to her by now."

They actually had to think about that, but Harry realized first what she was talking about. "Ron was the reason." He looked to Hermione, "Remember? He asked Ginny who you were attending the Ball with, and he also asked if that dress of his was hers."

Hermione nodded and looked at Joanne. "We haven't had any contact with her because Ronald hasn't been there to start up conversations with her when we were around." She turned to Harry, "We should be careful around her though, since we haven't had any contact with her-"

"We don't know what Ron has told her, or what she might be planning with him." Harry finished in a true Gred/Forge fashion.

Hermione nodded, thinking about what they could do to find out what Ron and Ginny were planning.

Joanne grinned, these two were better off than she had anticipated, and complimented each other like two sides to the same coin. Soul-mates never ceased to amaze her. Joanne stood up, and walked around the table to stand in front of the couple, where she stuck out her hand and held it there. "You guys are going to be fine, I can tell." While Hermione shook her hand she said, "Take care of him Hermione, you're his soul-mate, his other half, you're his entire being." Hermione smiled and nodded. Joanne shook Harry's hand next. "Harry, take care of Hermione and yourself, because I swear to the deity's now, if I see your face in my office _ever_ again, I'm going to suck out Hermione's soul, bring her to my office, and let _you _explain why you died early and left her behind. Understand?"

Harry gulped and nodded. then said, "Don't worry Joanne, I don't plan on disappointing her."

Joanne broke out in a fit of giggles for a minute, her mind forever being in the gutter. When she was calm she bent down and whispered in Hermione's ear so low that Harry couldn't hear. "_I've seen his medical records; trust me, he _won't _disappoint you._" She then stood up and strolled to the door, ignoring Hermione's burning blush. Stopping at the door Joanne turned around and said, "Stop by this room after the Ball, and I'll give you two your presents. Trust me, you'll love them."

With that she walked out, leaving a slightly confused Harry and a very horny Hermione. After she left Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at herself, then at Harry. When she was done Harry asked, "What did you do Hermione?"

She grinned at him. "Performed one contraceptive charm on each of us. Now get that shirt off Mr. Potter, I want to see what I get to play with before we get to the good stuff."

**A/N: ok, so obviously these two are about to get frisky. I won't deny it, I'm a pervert who loves to see my characters (or at least, the characters that I take from other authors and use to my heart's content on this site.) getting it on. Now I want to know what you, the reader's think. This story is currently rated T, which means that I can include **_**suggestive themes**_** but no explicate content. So I could start the next chapter with them waking up and going off to find their clothes or whatever. What I want to know is, do you readers want it to stay that way? Or do you want me to pull out all the stops and go all M rating with explicate graphic sex. Either way I'm fine with it, but I don't want to upset my readers, so please, review or PM me with your opinion. I'll tally it up and write the appropriate chapter and change the rating if need be when I post said chapter, depending on the votes. Also I would like to say that next chapter, no matter what people decide, won't be posted until a few days before Christmas, that's because I'm going to be updating all my stories and releasing new chapters for all of them as Christmas presents to you, the loyal readers of fan-fiction.**

**P.S. Happy Holidays!**

**-Readingeverythingican**


	5. Chapter 5:Afterglow

**A/N: alright, been sitting here writing left and right. I've updated all my stories, adopted one from another author, though it won't be out in time for the Christmas gift, and posted a brand new one of my own. Not bad but I feel that I may be stretching myself out too much. Oh well! I love doing this and it helps keep me sane through the evil holiday season. Do you guys know that my birthday was the day after black Friday this year? So we had thanksgiving on Thursday, Black Friday after that, my birthday on Saturday, and to top it off my dad had a reunion of sorts that I was forced to attend on that Sunday! And now we're into Christmas season! Seriously, can't a guy get a break? Like I said before, you readers are the only ones keeping me sane through all of this, and for that, I thank you. **

**Here are the results of the tally. 24 voted for M, meaning that twenty four of you readers are perverts who think that Harry should fuck Hermione seven ways to Sunday and back again, (That's my vote too.) and 4 of you thought that I should leave out the erotic sex and descriptive love making in favor of beating around the bush (Heehee) and keep it T rated. Sorry to the four of you but the perverts won this round. In consolidation I shall be posting a warning at the beginning of every chapter that contains hot erotic smutty love-and-possibly-baby-making.**

**And here is what it will look like, since the beginning of this chapter is the hot sex that you've all been waiting for!**

**++WARNING++SEX++INCOMING++**

Getting Hermione's outer layer of clothes off was easy. A yank and a pull an she was standing in front of Harry in nothing but her knickers; not that he was any better, since she had vanished his clothes off with a flick of her wand and immediately got down on all fours on the bed in front of him, with her rear high in the air facing him and her breasts pressed into the bed. Harry crawled up Hermione's body, and positioned himself on top of her with his erection teasing her still-clothed slit, rubbing the length of her pussy and turning her on so much she let out a groan of pleasure that spurred Harry into action. Placing one hand on the bed for balance, Harry used his other hand to slide under her knickers and rub her hooded clit, while he used his tongue to lick and bite Hermione's neck.

This sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body and Hermione couldn't ask for better foreplay. Harry bit down on her neck while sliding a finger into her and Hermione had a small orgasm right there. That was divine! Her pussy clenched around Harry's finger and soaked it in her juices. "Harry," she groaned, "Do that again!"

Harry continued to lick her neck and asked, "What do you want me to do Hermione?" She could tell by his tone that he knew what she was talking about and yet he continued to tease her! She loved it!

"Bite me Harry. Bite my neck, finger me deep love! Make me squeal in pleasure!" and he did, Harry gently bit her neck as he pumped his finger in and out. It was completely soaked from Hermione's orgasm and slid in with ease.

_'How do you know all my pleasure spots? You're getting ones that _I_ didn't even know about until you go down on them and I get wet.'_

'_Hm, I don't know, I just have a sixth sense when it comes to you. I take it you like it?'_

'_Merlin yes, don't stop Harry. Don't stop for anything!'_

Harry started licking the bite marks and added a finger to her pussy. Hermione gave an involuntary arch of her back and moaned loudly.

'_You like my hand's ministrations?'_

Hermione grinned and pushed her rear up into his invading hand and his prick that was currently trying to push into her bum through her knickers. _'I'm not sure yet, why don't you go a little faster so I can see if I like it?'_

Harry laughed inside her head, and pumped his fingers in and out of her with renewed vigor. Faster and faster Harry went until Hermione screamed his name both in their heads and out loud and came all over his hand. By the time he was done Hermione was a puddle of ecstasy bent over in front of him and Harry was ready for the final step. Pulling Hermione up into a sitting position on his lap with his erection pressing into her ass Harry massaged her stiff nipples and traced her soaking pussy from inside her knickers until she was alert and rubbing against him again.

Finally she reached for her wand and vanished her knickers into oblivion and they were sitting there completely nude and cuddling, steadily soaking Harry's cock in her juices by rubbing back and forth. Hermione recovered from her orgasmic high and pushed Harry down to lay flat on the bed while she lined herself up with his dick. When the head of Harry's cock was pressed between her virgin lips Hermione gazed into her boyfriend's eyes, waiting for his say so. This was his first time too. Harry just had one thing to say. "Hermione, I just want you to know, that if you want to stop at any point we can. If you're in pain that's ok, alright?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Ok Harry, if it's too painful for me, we'll stop." _'I promise'_ she added mentally.

Harry nodded and Hermione took hold of his cock and lowered herself onto it. At first she went slowly, getting accustomed to his size, and when she was low enough that he brushed against her hymen, she stopped completely, before raising herself up and lowering back down to it again. Hermione did this a few more times, before raising herself up quickly, and sharply sitting down and impaling herself in Harry's dick, shattering her hymen in one quick motion. The pain was there, oh yes, but Hermione found that if she sat still it didn't hurt so badly. So that's what she did. Over the mental connection she said, _'Hold on a minute Harry, I just need to get accustomed to you.'_

Harry laughed, then immediately sobered up when he saw that his movement had caused her pain. _'Don't worry 'Mione,' _he said. _'Take all the time you need, I'm not going to hurt you, so just take your time.'_

Hermione nodded, and after a few minutes of Harry gently throbbing inside of her the pain died down and she began to slide up his shaft again. Slowly they built up a gentle pace and Hermione's pain went away to be replaced by glorious pleasure the likes of which she hadn't known before this. On and on they went, and Hermione loved it. The way she could feel the ridges of his penis as it slide up her tight canal, the way it throbbed when it was all the way inside, brushing her cervix. She loved it!

"Hermione," Harry panted.

Hermione glanced down at her lover to see his eyes glazing over. She knew he was near the edge. Hermione picked up her pace and clenched the muscles in her pussy to tighten around him. _'Harry, cum for me. Do it inside me Harry, let me feel your penis go rigid inside me! Let me feel you're seed filling me love!'_

'_Hermione!'_ Harry mentally shouted, as he came inside her. The warmth of his sperm rushing up inside her and splattering against her cervix sent Hermione over the edge and she saw stars as she rode her orgasm on top of Harry's cock.

'_Oh Merlin!'_

Through their connection Hermione could feel his orgasm and Harry could feel hers. Her pussy clenched his dick, milking it for more cum, and Harry provided with another wave of his warm sticky seed.

They were both glad for the charms, because neither had any doubts as to the likelihood of Hermione getting pregnant if they hadn't been cast. When Hermione came down from her orgasm-induced high she slumped forward onto Harry's chest and breathed in his scent. It was musky with the odor of sex and she got wet again just smelling it. Harry was no better, one whiff of Hermione as she collapsed on top of him and he was rock hard inside her again. Though they had both just had an orgasm Harry flipped Hermione over so that she could lay down and Harry went to work, withdrawing his cock and thrusting it back in, and Hermione moaned loudly in pleasure each time.

When they finally went to bed it was well past midnight, more like two am. But neither cared, all they cared about was the love they shared for each other. The fact that they were now intimate made them blush at the thought of what their friends and teachers would say if they knew! Harry decided to give Hermione a little brain-teaser before they drifted off to sleep.

"'Mione?"

"Yes love?"

"What are we going to tell your parents?"

"…"  
><strong>+HHR+<strong>

On Christmas Day Hermione found out the problems of having excessive rounds of sex right before bed. Number one, she woke up extremely horny and was tempted to shag Harry awake as a Christmas present. She decided against it as she wanted them both to be able to walk straight when they left the Room of Requirement. The second thing that sucks when waking up after a sex filled night is the fact that the area around her crotch was soaked because of all the semen that leaked out of her as she slept. Hermione quickly found her wand discarded on the floor and picked it up. Waving it once she vanished all the excess sperm on the bed, but decided that once Harry was out of bed she was going to vanish the sheets all together. They would never be completely clean again anyway.

Harry woke up to the most beautiful sight of his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him like he was the most delicious meal in the world. Harry loved that look in her eyes and he found out last night what it meant. Getting out from under the covers he sat up and hugged his lover. She returned the hug and said in his ear. "We need a shower."

Harry took a sniff and nodded, if they walked out of the room smelling like they did, everyone within ten feet would know exactly what they had been up to. Still, Waste not want not was the phrase in Harry's mind as he picked up his girlfriend bridle-style and hauled her to the bathroom. A quick contraceptive charm, a handlebar in the shower and three hours later, and Harry and Hermione were walking out of the room smelling like fresh Pine, courtesy of the body wash and shampoo they had decided to use quite thoroughly. On the way down to lunch (Considering they had skipped breakfast to play.) Hermione started a serious conversation.

'_Harry, we need to talk about our sex life.'_

'_Hermione Granger, if you think for one minute that what we did was wrong, than I'm going to drag you back up to that room and spend the rest of the day proving to you that it was _right_!'_

Hermione giggled._ 'No Harry, I could _never _think that; you never tire out and keep my toes curling no matter what I do to straighten them. And I love every second of it'_

'_So what's to talk about?'_

'_I just thought that we should come to an agreement about how often I can shag you and vise-versa. We can't keep going at it like bunnies every day. Your libido is insatiable and mine isn't any better. We need to control ourselves or we're going to get caught!'_

'_Your right as usual 'Mione, but what do we do?'_

'_I think we should set aside some time each week for… together-time. Say, once every other day, and I think that our first no-sex day should start tomorrow.'_

Harry grinned at her. _'Why tomorrow? Why not start today?'_

Hermione blushed but gave him a mischievous smile. _'Because I want to celebrate the Yule Ball with a little fun time afterwards. That's why.'_

Harry burst out laughing in the middle of the corridor, followed by Hermione. They were still laughing when they entered the Great hall.

The turkey was delicious, and during their second helping Hermione mentally asked Harry,

'_When are we going to go up to the tower? I mean, it's Christmas morning and we haven't even exchanged presents!'_

Harry grinned and thought, _'Well, we have until five when we have to go up to get ready. I remember how long it took you last time.'_ Hermione blushed. She took so long to get ready because she had wanted to look good for Harry. She still remembered the look on his face. _'So how about after lunch we go up to the common room and get our presents, then exchange _our _gifts, and then we spend the rest of the time with me showing you how much I appreciate your present. How does that sound?'_

'_But Harry, you don't even know what I got you!'_

Harry kissed her. _'And I don't have to know. All I need to know is that you love me, and I'll be happy.'_

'_So than does that mean that you don't want my gift?'_

Harry kissed her again. _'Hermione, what in the world makes you think that I wouldn't want a gift that you personally picked out for me?'_

Hermione giggled and gave Harry a passionate kiss that grabbed the attention of more than a few of the people sitting near them.

'_When did you get so smart Mr. Potter?'_

'_Probably when I became soul-bound to you, my lovely Ms. Granger. You seem to have rubbed off on me.'_

Hermione frowned slightly at this. _'And when is that going to change?'_

'_What?'_

'_That "Ms. Granger" business. I know for a fact that we can get married while we're in school, there is a record of married couples in the library. I'm tired of being Ms. Granger; I want to be Mrs. Potter!'_

Harry burst out laughing at this, and drew more some curious glances from the bystanders. _'Is that what you wanted for Christmas? God I messed up, didn't I? I got you the wrong jewelry!'_

Hermione looked astonished. _'Jewelry? You got my a piece of jewelry for Christmas? Harry! That must have been expensive!'_

'_My fortune is worthless compared to you love.'_

'_Harry.'_ Hermione leaned in and snogged Harry for all he was worth, right there in the middle of the Great Hall. Neither cared about everyone watching, each only cared about the love they had for the other.

When they broke apart Harry thought, _'Now that I know what you really wanted and you say that we can get married now, the question is do you want me to propose now and get the ring later? Or get the ring first and propose at say, the Ball? Either way I'm going to ask you to marry me my love.'_

Hermione thought about it. Both were very enticing, but the latter struck her as very romantic, and Hermione knew exactly what ring she wanted too. There was a ring in the jewelry shop in Hogsmeade that had caught her eye when she was shopping for Harry's present. The ring was a platinum/24 karat gold mix with one half being platinum and one half being gold. In the center where the gem goes stood a beautiful deep blue Sapphire and the intricate metal holding it in place was in the shape of two otters swimming around the sapphire. It had caught Hermione's interest because the otter was her patronus and the ring reminded her of all the happiness that her otter brought with it.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Harry again and thought. _'I think I like the Ball idea. So right after lunch we're going to Hogsmeade. I know just the ring I want, and since you said that I was worth more than your fortune, you're going to buy me a little ring.'_

Harry smiled into the kiss. _'Ok that's fine, but what about Dumbledore? Do you think he'll try to stop us?'_

Hermione paused, and separated from Harry to look up at the Staff table. Dumbledore was sitting there with a twinkle in his eye as he watched them. Suddenly she got up and grabbed Harry's hand before dragging him up to the table. When they reached the table and stood in front of Dumbledore Hermione said, "Headmaster? Would it be alright if Harry and I went to Hogsmeade after lunch?"

"Oh? And why is that Ms. Granger?"

"Sorry headmaster, but no one is allowed to know until the Ball tonight. However, if you think about your question _very_ carefully, you will see that there is something that I don't like about it, and want to change."

Dumbledore thought about his question, then looked back at Hermione, using passive Legilimency to see what the problem was. What he ran into was a solid block of iron, one that all his abilities couldn't pass.

Hermione frowned. "And I would appreciate you figuring this out on _your own_, without cheating."

Dumbledore was flabbergasted at Hermione's level of Occlumency. It was well above his own. "Very well, as I really have no idea what I asked that upset you, I _do _apologize for my intrusion, and I promise not to do it to you again. I will allow your visit to Hogsmeade only, if you agree to come see me in my office after your return. I have some questions I'm hoping the two of you can answer."

Harry said, "Yes headmaster, so long as _you_ understand that there are some secrets that we cannot divulge, simply because they are not our secrets to give away or because the consequences of anyone knowing could be disastrous."

Dumbledore nodded. He too had secrets of that sort. After Hermione and Harry had left the Great Hall he went back to the question that Hermione had not liked; he always enjoyed a good brain-teaser.

On their way to Hogsmeade Hermione had asked Harry why he had said so much to the headmaster.

'_Because Hermione, I'm laying the foundation to uproot his authority over me.'_

'_How? If he thinks you know too much he may lock you up. You heard what Joanne said; he put up those wards to drain you!'_

'_And now I'm going to make him see that that was wrong. He cannot stop us, and he cannot control us, so what does that leave him?'_

Hermione answered. _'To work with us, or lose trying to work against us.'_

'_Exactly. I know Dumbledore, and I know that he has a bit of a God-complex. He likes to maneuver his pawns from the shadows and be the "Leader-of-the-Light" well, not anymore. I won't tell him what we know, or how we know what we tell him, that'll keep him groping around in the dark and unable to control us. Once he realizes this I hope he will relent. He's old and he's crazy, but he isn't stupid… The not being able to get into our heads is a plus too.'_

Hermione giggled. Then a thought struck her. _'Oh shit,'_

'_What?'_

Hermione looked at Harry. _'I just remembered, you said you were going to knock me up on our wedding night.'_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. _'Damn, didn't think about that.' _Harry gave Hermione a questioning look. _'Do you want to postpone this?'_

'_No! Merlin no! We could postpone the actual wedding for a couple of years, but I want this. I want to be your fiancé and nothing you or anyone else says can change that.'_

Harry laughed and bowed to Hermione. _'Your wish is my command my love.'_

As they entered Hogsmeade Hermione led Harry to the shop where he had bought her necklace. Upon walking in the owner saw him and immediately walked over to them and said, "Mr. Potter, is there something else we can help you with?"

Harry bowed and gestured to Hermione saying, "Yes there is, however you'll have to talk to my lovely girlfriend, seeing as she knows what she's looking for."

The owner nodded and asked Hermione what she was looking for. She immediately picked out the ring she had told Harry about, and said, "This one Harry."

The owner eyed it and shook his head slightly. "Do you know what this ring signifies young lady?"

Hermione looked over at the old man and shook her head. The old owner nodded. This happened a lot. "Very well, this ring is made of gold and platinum. The gold signifies a bond of deepest love, which is why marriage bands are made of gold. Platinum is very resistant to magical interference. This signifies that not even magical influence can separate the wearer of this ring and its counterpart. The sapphire is representative of water; the cleanser of the earth, meaning only those with purest love can wear it."

"And the otters?" asked Hermione.

"The otters? They just look pretty!" the old man laughed. A second later Hermione and Harry joined him. After they calmed down Harry asked,

"How much for this ring and its counterpart?"

The owner looked between them and sighed. "Do you plan to marry this young lady? Because if you're not I'm afraid I can't let you have it."

Harry laughed and Hermione giggled, then Harry said, "If Hermione didn't want me to propose at the yule ball tonight, I'd have already done it." He looked directly into the owners eyes. "Believe me sir, I love her with all my heart, and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

The owner nodded. Who was he to deny their love? Asking for a moment he walked to the back, and returned with a ring that looked very similar to the one on display, only that it was thicker, obviously meant for a male. He handed this one to Harry, and gave the other to Hermione, and brought them to the register. He said conversationally, "Those rings aren't cheap Mr. Potter, but I can see that you don't really care, so the total of both rings will be three thousand nine hundred seventy two galleons, three sickles, and eight Knuts."*

Hermione gasped while Harry simply pulled out his pouch, which contained an undetectable extension charm. He pulled out four sacks, each containing one thousand galleons, and counted out the total, until he gave up, and passed all four over the counter and told the man to keep the change. "After all," said Harry as he walked Hermione out of the store. "Who the hell needs all that money when I have a beautiful wife right here?"

This comment earned Harry an extra ten minutes of snog time before they made their way up to the castle, both agreeing silently to keep the rings put away until the ball.

Walking into the headmaster's office was no strange occurrence to Harry, having done it at least once every year for the past seven years straight. when they got to the office they found the gargoyle standing at attention as usual. However, when they approached they were surprised to see to gargoyle jumping aside to let them in, without a password. Obviously the headmaster knew they were there. Walking up the steps they saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk peering at them over his half-moon spectacles. They looked into his eyes, expecting Legilimency, but they found that he was simply looking at them, and was making no attempt on their minds. _'Good,'_ thought Harry. _'It means he respects our abilities enough to know that he has to be on equal grounds with us or we won't play ball.'_

_Speaking of balls, are we going to tell him that you're going to propose to me at the Yule Ball?'_

'_No, we'll tell him that we have an announcement to make, but let's surprise the old man. It's the least we can do for all the surprises he sprung on us last life.'_

Hermione giggled, but agreed with him as they took their seats across from Dumbledore. addressing the old man, Hermione said, "What did you want to see us about headmaster? Besides the trip to Hogsmeade I mean."

Dumbledore nodded, and said, "Ms. Granger, putting the abrupt Hogsmeade trip aside, I'm afraid that try as I might, I have found nothing wrong with the question I asked during lunch. Would you care to enlighten an aged man?"

Harry smiled. "We're terribly sorry professor, but you're going to have to wait until the Yule Ball tonight to find that out. Next question?"

Dumbledore decided to take the bait. It is the best way to fish for information after all. "Ok, so what were you doing Hogsmeade?"

Hermione said, "Same answer as before."

Dumbledore frowned. This was not going as planned. Harry was usually a lot more talkative and Hermione was always more than ready to talk to someone with authority. He wondered what had happened. "Question number three, I noticed that the two of you weren't in your dormitory this morning, would either of you elaborate on where you really were?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look, then said in unison, "Room of Requirement."

"Oh? And could you tell me what you were doing up there?"

"No" said Harry.

"Why not?"

"Personal issues that don't concern you." Said Hermione.

Dumbledore thought about that and everything else that had transpired over the past weeks. The falling out with Mr. Weasley, these two growing ever closer, even kissing in public, and the fact that their relationship was so intimate, that Dumbledore suspected that they had entire conversations with just the glances he'd seen them give one another; sort of like the Weasley Twins.

"May I ask how long this relationship has been going on for?"

Harry answered. "I asked Hermione out after the first task."

Dumbledore nodded, he had seen them leaving together after the task.

Hermione asked, "Headmaster, if there isn't anything else, we have a question for you."

Dumbledore gestured for her to proceed, but Harry asked the question. "Headmaster, what do you know about the prophecy made about Voldemort and me?"

Dumbledore sputtered, he had not expected them to know of the prophesy! "How do you-"

"Not telling, just know that we know. Now are you going to work with us?" they said in unison.

Dumbledore was at a loss. But he had to concede defeat this round, for these two had the high ground and obviously knew a lot more than they were letting on.

"Alright, I'll leave your knowledge for another discussion-"

"No," said Harry.

"You'll leave it alone period. Until we decide to talk about it." Said Hermione.

Dumbledore bowed his head in defeat; these two were a remarkable team, and held all the cards. The only thing he could do was see what they would give him. "Very well. If I may say so, you two make an excellent debate team. Sadly we do not hold debate classes at Hogwarts. I have always wanted to add it, but the board never allowed it."

Harry smirked. "Can't imagine why."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed."

Hermione gave Harry a meaningful look, and Harry immediately sobered up and said, "There is one more thing we need to talk about professor."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is that my boy?"

Harry stared Albus right in the eye and said, "The Dursleys. I'm not going back there. Ever. Me and Hermione have talked, and I will be staying with her parents. They've agreed already."

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm sorry Harry, but I must insist that you go back to the Dursleys again come June. I can make arrangements for you to go to the Grangers later, but you must return."

Harry crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. "Not going to happen Dumbledore. I know all about the wards protecting privet drive. I know how they got there and I know what they do. I don't care. _You_ can protect the wards if you want. I'll put the Fidelius Charm on Hermione's house before I go back there. That should keep the death eater's away."

Dumbledore shook his head. "Harry, if you know about the wards then you must know that without you they will fall if you do not return. Death eaters may come, and they may torture your family for information."

Harry actually laughed. "They aren't my family sir, I have no family." _'Though by tonight that will change, eh Hermione?'_

'_Indeed Harry, welcome to the family.'_

Dumbledore tried a different tactic. He had to keep the boy safe under the blood wards. "Harry, please listen, there are powers at work here that you cannot imagine."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Then tell me sir, surely I need to know about them should Voldemort return."

Dumbledore sighed, this was getting difficult. "I am sorry Harry, but you are not yet ready for that information."

Hermione stood up and Harry with her, she said, "And you headmaster, are not yet worthy of our trust. You are deliberately trying to send my Harry back to _relatives_ that actively beat him just for being alive. All the while withholding information that might get him _killed_!"

Albus shook his head, "Don't you think you're exaggerating the situation a little Ms. Granger?"

"No."

Harry gave Dumbledore a feral grin. "Professor, I promise you that if you send me back to the Dursleys I will castrate Vernon and Dudley."

Hermione grinned. "And I'll transfigure petunia into a horse."

They grinned wider and said in sync, "And that is _no_ exaggeration."

With their declaration out of the way both teens about faced and walked out the headmaster's door, and left Albus to his troubled thoughts.

How could they say those things? Did Harry have no regard for his actions towards his relatives? No, to him they will have deserved whatever he does, and be damned to getting expelled for underage magic. Ms. Granger felt the same it seemed. Albus never felt like as big an idiot as he did right then, for he realized that Minerva was right all those years ago.

Down the hall Hermione turned to Harry and said, "What do you mean that my parents agreed? We haven't asked them yet."

Harry laughed and said, "I know, but Dumbledore didn't. And besides, I already sent Hedwig yesterday. She should be back today or tomorrow."

"Really? What did the letter say?"

Harry kissed her forehead as they walked. Hermione realized that he was leading them steadily up to Gryffindor tower. "I said that my name is Harry Potter, that you are my girlfriend, and that I would like to stay with you and your family this summer, seeing as how our headmaster does not have our best interests at heart."

Hermione laughed, that would certainly throw her parents for a loop, getting contacted by her fiancé. That struck a memory. Hermione stopped Harry and looked into his eyes. "How are we going to tell them about our marriage?"

Harry stared into her eyes for a moment before uttering a single word that summed up their problem nicely.

"Shit."

"Harry Potter, language!"

**++HHR++**

When the couple walked through the portrait hole they were greeted by the second greatest dynamic duo in all of Hogwarts.

Gred said, "Ickle Ronniekins said some interesting things about the two of you,"

Forge continued. "Some things that we wish to know the truth about."

Gred went on, "is it true that because of you our brother is now serving detention with Snape for weeks?"

Harry nodded.

"And is it true that the two of you made fun of his dress in the great hall?"

Hermione nodded.

Still keeping straight faces the twins said together, "And is it true that the two of you actually got Snape to smile?"

Harry and Hermione decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Harry said, "Yes,"

Hermione said, "It's true,"

"That we indeed"

"Did get Ron in trouble,"

"and made fun of the Prat,"

and got Severus to smile."

"and a whole bunch of other stuff."

Hermione said, "For example, did you know,"

"that Dumbledore performs Legilimency on the students?"

"And that the bastard is going to try"

"To send me back to my relatives this summer?"

"The ones that put the bars on my lover's window,"

"And starved me,"

"And beat him."

"But dumbly doesn't care,"

"Because after all,"

They said together. "It is for the Greater Good!"

Silence.

The whole Gryffindor common room was stunned into complete silence by their performance. The twins surprised everyone by getting on their knees and bowing before the couple.

"Please," said Gred.

"Teach us your ways." Said Forge.

"Oh masters of the Secrets of Hogwarts!" they said together.

Harry and Hermione laughed, and that got the rest of the common room going. Standing up one of the twins said, "But really, that was incredible, I mean, we can do it because we're twins, but…"

The other twin gasped. "No…"

"it couldn't be,"

"could it?"

Harry decided to end it before things got out. "Sorry guys, but we're not allowed to tell you how we can do this. We'll ask the person who told us to keep the secret if we can tell you, but until then we would have to deny anything."

The twins nodded and went back to sit next to their friend Lee. Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her up to the boys dorm. He was going to give her the present he got her first. Then the fun would begin. Hermione had told him through their link that she had been thinking on ways to get him into the girls' dormitory. When they got to his dorm however, they were greeted with an unpleasant sight. Ron was sitting on his bed glaring at his dress when they walked in hand in hand. He looked up and immediately went for his wand. An Accio from Hermione and that wasn't a problem anymore. Ron decided to use the only weapon he had left.

"What, come up here to gloat Potter? I know it was you that got me in trouble in Snape's class that day!"

Hermione scoffed, "As if, your potions skills landed you in detention."

"Or lack-there-of" said Harry as he walked over to her side holding a package about the size of a large book. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow to it but decided that she would find out soon. Harry continued. "Ron, you know what your problem is? You can't do _shit_ without Hermione. _That_ is why you suck at potions; _that_ is why you have detention with Severus, and _that_ is why you are a bad friend. You take advantage of others' kindness and don't even think about their feelings. You are greedy and selfish' and I will make sure that you never take advantage of Hermione again."

With that Harry took Hermione gently by the shoulder and led her out, but not before they both raised their right hands in sync and flipped Ron off. Down in the common room Hermione handed Forge Ron's wand, before performing the levitation charm on her fiancé and lifting him into the girls' dormitory, leaving wolf-whistlers behind.

Once they got up the steps cancelled the charm and Harry landed softly on his feet. He looked around and saw to his disappointment that the only things that differed from the boy's dorm were what the girls personalized their space with. Hermione's nightstand was littered with books of ranging topics and her bed had scrolls on transfiguration covering it, along with a small box in giftwrap that caught Harry's eye. Hermione led Harry over to her bed and sat him down, handing him her gift.

"Sorry there's no card, I ran out of Sickles."

Harry smiled and kissed her tenderly while he slipped her gift into her hands. "Not a problem." He whispered.

When Hermione was seated next to him they both tore into the wrapping. Hermione gasped when she saw the necklace sitting there in the box. It was indeed expensive, with a large sapphire the same color as her periwinkle dress sitting in the center, with two smaller sapphires on either side. Hermione immediately put it on and turned to ask Harry if it looked any good on her, only to realize he couldn't see the necklace.

And he couldn't, or any piece of clothing on her for that matter. Harry had read the note that came with the glasses that he unwrapped, but all it had said was, "It will only work on me, Love Your 'Mione." Harry took of his old glasses and put his new ones on, and turned to see Hermione was now sitting next to him, as nude as the day she was born. When she put on the necklace he bought her and looked up he saw confusion, then understanding cross her face, as well as a mischievous smile.

Hermione crawled across the bed and cuddled into his side, where Harry could feel the clothes that he could no longer see.

"Like what you see Harry?" she asked.

Harry grinned and reached over to nibble her earlobe. "Yes, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to wear them to the Ball. I'll get distracted."

Hermione giggled and nodded. She could feel the appreciation rolling over the link, as well as the lust. Gently she removed the "KamaSutraLens" and replaced his old glasses.

"Hold it in Tiger," she whispered. "Because it's all mine after the Ball."

Harry could only nod in agreement, as he got back up and levitated himself back into the common room. After he walked back into his own dorm and stunned Ron, Harry started getting undressed and said over the link, _'See you in an hour then?'_

A giggle answered him as well as, _'Nope, it's a lady's job to make her man wait. Two hours, and when I walk down there to meet you you'll agree that every second was worth it.'_

**A/N: ok, I admit, with the other projects I'm working on, and Christmas right around the corner, it took me two weeks to write this. Now, some people might express concern about the marriage thing. I can only say this, that one; I wanted to have them engaged early. That was always the plan and you'll see why later. Two; they aren't getting married until they are of legal consenting age, although I'm still in debates with myself if that age should be the wizarding adult age of seventeen or a bit younger. If you have input on this matter I'm all ears. (Eyes actually, since you'll have to send me a message, but who pays attention to technicalities like that?) and three, though it has nothing to do with the engagement, there will be a lot more sex in this story. If you don't like the way I write my sex, you can do two things, write me and tell me the problem, and also blame my girlfriend who came up with the scene while sitting in the chair next to me at Barnes&Noble. Kept getting weird looks from the clerk, but thankfully they didn't tell us to leave. Anyway, happy holidays! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball and after

**A/N: I just want to thank all of you for your support and hope that I continue to satisfy you with this story. Most people liked the sex scene from last chapter, but some didn't. I can only say that it was my first full blown sex scene, and that I'll get better with practice. Everyone has to start somewhere, right? Despite that, this isn't a sex only story, so the sex won't happen every chapter, or it won't be graphic every chapter.**

**Now for thanks. Normally I don't put this in the chapter, because normally I don't want to fill up the beginning of chapters with answering questions and such from reviewers. That's what PM is for. But I think you all deserve to know who was instrumental in the publication of this most recent chapter of MHGIRTT.**

**I would like to thank ****AbrielNexus**** for help on this chapter. You have been invaluable in the finer humor behind the yule ball, as well as your ingenious ideas. I thank you sincerely for your help. Gobble Gobble. **

**Also, ****Paladeus****, for being such a helpful reviewer. You have helped me become a better writer with your comments and our talks, and pointed out my flaws and helped me overcome them. For this I thank you. **

**You two have been great friends on this site, and so I dedicate this chapter of Maybe He'll Get It Right This Time to the two of you. I hope you like it.**

**Last time Harry and Hermione went up to get changed for the Ball, so I'll start there.**

Harry laughed out loud at what Hermione said over the link as he got dressed. He looked over as he was finishing with his dress robes and saw Neville fiddling with his tie. Harry walked over and straightened it for him.

"Thanks Harry, I want to look good for my lady."

Harry gave him a questioning look. "Yeah? Whoare you coming with Neville?"

Neville blushed a bit, and Harry was suddenly reminded of his shyness. Since Harry had stood up to Ron in that very dorm room, Harry noticed Neville showing more backbone. Not what he was when he lopped off Nagini's head, but much better than he was during the last Yule Ball. Harry briefly wondered if he had learned to dance this time around.

"Luna Lovegood."

Harry was startled! Last time he had gone with Ginny Weasley. Trying to play ignorant Harry asked, "Who's that?"

Neville said, "Third year Ravenclaw girl, I saw her being teased by her housemates and stopped them. After that I walked her to class and when we got there I worked up my courage and asked her to the Ball."

Harry beamed. "Well good for you Neville. You stood up to bullies and got a girl to boot."

Neville laughed, but agreed. When they were fit to be presentable for their ladies Harry and Neville started to leave, but something clicked in the back of Harry's brain. Turning around he saw Ron still lying on the ground stunned. Harry quickly enervated Ron and left before the git could say a word.

Down in the common room Harry and Neville sat down and started talking about various things. Snape's behavior in potions, Herbology, and finally, "So Harry, are you going to tell me the detail about how you and Hermione got together?"

Harry laughed, "Well Neville, there isn't much to tell. After the first task I asked her to accompany me to the seventh floor. I figured that would be private for a few minutes. Once we got there I asked her to be my girlfriend, and you see the results."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, Ron embarrassing himself, I heard from Luna that Ginny hasn't spoken a word since the task, and the twins won't shut up about that kiss you gave Hermione the day you announced you were going out."

Harry laughed. The twins. He could always count on them. He had had words with them about the products they sell. They agreed that because of certain circumstances (Their sister being madly in love with him) they would never sell love potions on the market. He had also given them a very special idea for a new drink that was to be given to one Ronald Weasley in the event that he was an ass at the Ball. Or that he interrupted his proposal. He even had dobby on standby just in case.

As they went on to different subjects (Including the lack of intellect in Ron, the secret of Dumbledore's lemon drops, and Luna's fascination with radishes. The last one Harry had never known about until that day. He always thought she wore them for a weird creature.) Harry blocked all thought from Hermione, trying his hardest to let her be privy to his conversation, while ignoring what she was doing. He didn't want to take away from her magnificence by peeping before she was ready. And he had to practice for the real wedding. After a half-hour more they heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dormitory. Looking around Harry was awe-struck. There standing on the lowest step was Hermione Granger. Her periwinkle blue dress flowed gracefully around her and clung to her waist, showing the outline of a great stomach. Harry had seen the real thing of course, but the teasing of the dress was still hell on his self-control.

Hermione walked up to Harry and held her hand out delicately. He took it in his own and placed a gentle kiss on it. "Ready for your ball my lady?"

Hermione giggled and performed a curtsy. "Yes good sir."

Harry nodded and looked over to Neville. "Come on Neville! I've got my Fair Lady, now we gotta go get yours!"

Hermione thought as they left the common room, _'So, did you remember them?'_

'_Of course. How could I forget that I'm about to be engaged to the most beautiful woman alive?'_

Hermione giggled and said,_ 'No more flattery Mr. Potter, save that till your trying to convince me to say yes.'_

Harry smiled as they reached the fourth floor, and seeing a group of Ravenclaws but no Luna, continued on down. _'You already said yes, now I just have to get the ring on your finger.'_

'_Yeah, and a wonderful ring it is, thank you Mr. Potter.'_

'_You're welcome Mrs. Potter.'_

Hermione kissed his neck, sending tingles down Harry's body. _'I love that name.'_

'_Good, because you're stuck with it till we die.'_

"Fine by me." Said Hermione.

Neville turned back to look at them. "You say something?"

Harry looked at his long-time friend. "Just that you're in for a surprise at the Ball Neville."

Neville nodded and shouted as they reached the Grand Staircase. "Luna!"

Harry and Hermione looked around to see Luna Lovegood standing there in a MoonSilver dress that flowed passed her feet, so that you couldn't see them. Her hair was done up in a bun with her wand stuck holding it together. She had a very shallow amount of eye-liner on that brought out her eye color and seemed to make them shine. Two free bangs hung down on either side of her face and she stared at them with a small smile that screamed knowledge that she shouldn't have.

When they approached Luna said, "Neville."

Neville bowed, and Luna curtsied, showing magically reinforced glass high-heels.

"Luna, these are my friends,-"

"Harry Potter and Hermione. Yes I know who they are. Congratulations ahead of time on becoming one, and…"

"Luna," Hermione interrupted. "We _really_ don't want that information leaking to the gossipers around us until later tonight."

"Oh," said Luna in that spacing out voice she had. "Well then come Neville, we wouldn't want to miss the show."

With that they left to go and get seats with the rest of the students while Harry and Hermione waited for the other champions and their companions. They didn't have to wait long as Fleur and Krum walked in behind them. Krum bowed to Hermione and shook hands with Harry. They hadn't talked much but hopefully the ball would change that.

Fleur curtsied to both Harry and Hermione in turn. Harry bowed to her like Krum did Hermione, while Hermione mirrored Fleur and curtsied. Fleur gave Harry a smile, but blushed under Hermione's glare. They quickly got into a French argument, but started talking in a civilized tone soon after. In the end ended up hugging like sisters! Harry and Krum just marveled at the girls, while Harry made a mental note to Hermione as to what they had said. Before she could respond however they were interrupted by the last additions to their group as Cedric and Cho arrived.

The whole group there, they set off into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione took the lead, being the shortest, while Krum and Fleur took the middle, and Cedric and Cho brought up the rear. As soon as they entered all eyes set on Harry, and Hermione somehow knew, without the help of the mental link, what Harry wanted. Hermione looked behind her and whispered in French to Fleur. _"Harry needs help with the crowd, can you use allure on them?"_

Fleur looked at her confused. _"But what about Harry? Won't he be affected by my allure too?"_

Hermione shook her head, _"No, Harry can't be affected by Legilimency, allure, or any other mind art."_

Fleur said nothing, but Hermione noticed that none of the women were looking at Harry anymore; they were having too much trouble controlling their dates, all of whom were trying to get a better look at Fleur. Harry noticed this, and turned around and thanked Fleur, before giving Hermione a peck on the cheek for her help.

When they reached the center of the floor, Harry and the other male champions took their respectful partners in a classic waltz pose, preparing for the music to start. Harry and Hermione had practiced weeks ago, not to mention having done it already, and were quite good now. But as they stood there Hermione started to get uncomfortable. Her center was getting wet! She was getting hot just standing there, in front of all those people! She couldn't figure it out, but one look told her Harry was having the same issue. She mentally calmed herself, with a lot of effort. It wouldn't do to get as horny as they were getting during the ball. That was for after!

Hermione was broken from her thoughts as the music started, and Harry took her by the arms as they glided across the floor with the other champions. Fleur had decided that they deserved a little attention for their excellent dancing and turned her allure off so people would notice Harry and Hermione. It worked, and before anyone knew it, everyone was out on the dance floor with the champions in the middle.

The Weird Sisters had come from their world tour to play at Hogwarts, and play they did. The guitars were struck, the drums sounded, and the music got louder and louder. Harry was having a hard time hearing what was going on, but it didn't really matter since he had the mental link with Hermione.

'_Hermione, what was that a few minutes ago? I was so horny; I could barely hold it in!'_

'_I know Harry, I was just as bad. When we get out of this ball and up to the Room of Requirement I'm going to have to ask it for a new pair of panties as it is!'_

'_This kind of inhibits our "Sex only every other day" thing though. What are we going to do?'_

Hermione was in a bind. _'I don't know Harry, I can't think of anything to do except...'_

'_Ask Joanne! She'll know, she's got our files! We have to talk to her anyway after the ball, so when we get to the Room of Requirement, we can ask her.'_

'…_Yes, that's right. How did you figure that out Harry?'_

Harry paused mentally, but kept moving his actual body.

'_I have no idea. Maybe you're rubbing off on me?'_

Hermione bit her lower lip. _'Maybe.'_

Harry finished her thought for her. _'But I doubt it.'_

Hermione giggled. _'Right.'_

They didn't get any farther because at that moment the music stopped and everyone started clapping. The Weird Sisters took a bow for the crowd, but the lead singer took a step up to the podium and said, "Thank you everyone, for the wonderful applause we have received for the first song of the evening. Now normally I'd say onto the next song…"

Here he paused and waited for the new applause to die down. "However, we have received a request from a Triwizard Champion tonight, that after dancing his last dance as her boyfriend, that he be allowed to come up on stage with his girlfriend, and ask her a very important question. So now we give the stage over momentarily to HARRY POTTER!" this raised cheers all around as Harry brought Hermione up on stage and faced the crowd.

He said, "Thank you everyone, for allowing me to steal the show for a moment. My girlfriend Hermione…" this statement raised wolf whistles and cheers all around. "Yes, my girlfriend Hermione Granger is a huge romantic, and so I try to please her by doing everything I can to ensure she gets her romantic life. Recently I found out that she had a problem with her life, and that I could fix it. You all want me to fix my girlfriend's problem right?"

Positive cheers almost broke Harry and Hermione's eardrums, and they briefly wondered if the Weird Sisters put up sound dampening charms around their ears at concerts. "Aright! That settles it then." Harry said, as he took out a small box, got down on one knee in front of Hermione, and opened the box to show the ring she had picked out earlier.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said, and the Ball Room was so quiet you could hear his voice all the way in the back. "Will you do me the greatest honor, and become my wife, Hermione Jean Potter?"

The silence was deafening in the Great Hall as everyone waited for her response. They didn't wait for more than five seconds though, as Hermione shouted a "YES!" and leapt into Harry's arms, kissing him deeply while he still knelt at her feet. The Hall screamed cheers and congratulations from nearly everyone, though it was all mixed together so nothing could actually be discerned as a language. As Harry and his new fiancé Hermione stepped down off the stage, they got their own congratulations from the Weird sisters as well. As soon as they were back on the dance floor however, a very disturbed looking Dumbledore came up to them.

"May I ask you to come to my office after the ball tonight Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione spoke up. "That's Mrs. Potter to you professor, and you may ask all you like, but tonight is my and Harry's night. We'll drop by after lunch tomorrow."

With that they left the headmaster standing there and went on to the next congratulators. McGonagall walked up next and said over the music, "Now that I know that you two are engaged, I expect you to be responsible about it. I don't want to have to FLOO you're parents Hermione Potter."

Hermione simply glowed at being addressed as 'Potter' so Harry answered. "Don't worry professor, we'll be responsible."

McGonagall nodded but turned a blushing scarlet after they walked away, hearing Hermione say, "Yeah, thank Merlin for the contraceptive charm. Right Harry?"

After scaring McGonagall out of her skin at the mention of their activities the couple ran into Fleur and Krum, who offered their own congratulations, while Fleur asked about the details of the actual wedding.

"Well," said Hermione. "The actual wedding won't be taking place until we're both legal, because of a promise this knuckleheaded fiancé of mine made. But I want the wedding to take place after Harry's sixteenth birthday,"

At this point Harry interrupted. "Why not _on_ my birthday 'Mione love? Wouldn't that be the best birthday gift you could give me?"

Hermione giggled. "Fine then, _on _Harry's birthday then. It'll be July 31."

Fleur clapped her hands. "Oh Zat eez wonderful! Moi parents have a Grande houze to host it in if you would like. It iz cheaper than renting a building no?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you Fleur, for your hospitality! I'll speak to my parents and set it up. We have over a year thankfully, so it will be easy."

Harry chose this time to put in his two Knuts worth. "Yeah, thanks a bunch Fleur, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you'd let us get married at your place. I assume that Krum will be there. Can Cedric and Cho come too?"

Fleur nodded. "But of course! Zis will be a wedding to end all, so we should invite all our closest friends."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Harry and Hermione excused themselves so that they could go find Cedric and Cho and pass on the plans to them. Who they found instead however, almost killed the night for them both.

"Hey Potter," said Ron, who had walked up with a plate stacked with food. The rude bastard was even talking to them with a chicken leg sticking out of his mouth. "Arranging a celebrity party are you now? Didn't get enough spotlight up there with-"

Ronald didn't get any farther than that because Fred and George, along with Katie bell and Angelina Johnson came up and blasted him into the wall with combined _expeliarmus_'. As he slid down in his hideous dress, Angelina cast a spell that made his own clothes tie him up. Katie cast one to cause the chicken leg in his mouth **(How did he NOT choke on that thing, seriously?)** to shoot out and bash him in the groin before falling to the floor. Fred held his mouth open, while George poured a potion that Harry recognized immediately down the idiot's throat. Less than five seconds later Ronald woke up suddenly, and realized three things. One: his brother Fred, and Fred's girlfriend Angelina were both holding ridiculously large meat cleavers. Two: George and his girlfriend Katie were holding two outrageously large turkey basters, and three: they were all staring hungrily at him.

Harry and Hermione cheered and laughed with everyone else as Fred, Angelina, Katie, and George chased the five foot turkey that was Ronald Bilius Weasley out of the Great Hall holding their conjured items aloft, and chased him to who-knows-where. As they ran out George yelled over his shoulder, "Harry! Since we're busy, educate our fellow students on this one K?" and continued on with his sibling and their girls.

Hermione was practically pissing herself laughing so hard, and Harry, through laughs, yelled out to the gathered crowd. "I here came up to the Weasley twins two weeks ago and said that they didn't have enough joke drinks, and recommended my own idea. What you have just witnessed was the Gobble-Gobble-Geyser, which turns the unfortunate idiot who drinks it into a turkey; size varies, for the better part of six hours. Please ask the Weasley twins for price listings and availability."

The night was not yet empty of mood-killers, however, as Draco Malfoy turned up with his girlfriend and said above the soon-to-be-laughing crowd. "Hey Potty, couldn't get a real woman so you settled for a Mudblood?"

Harry sighed, while Hermione mentally face-palmed. '_These idiots just DON'T learn!'_ Not a second after that thought crossed her mind Dobby the house-elf had appeared in front of his former master's son, with what looked like a hamster cage in hand. He raised a hand and pointed it at Malfoy, who turned into a familiar white ferret, and Dobby promptly chased him out the same doors that the Weasley twins and their girlfriends had chased out their brother. This brought gales of laughter to the hall once again, and saw Pansy running after her boyfriend/ferret. Hannah Abbot walked up to them and commented, "Things are never normal with you two, are they?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads, and Hannah laughed and walked back to Ernie. In the background McGonagall said to Moody, "You know Alastor; maybe transfiguration isn't such a bad punishment after all."

Moody's expression showed that to him, Christmas had come again, just for him.

**++HHR++**

On their way up to the Room of Requirement, Harry and Hermione noticed Neville sneaking Luna up into Gryffindor tower. _'Good job Neville, knock her socks off.'_ They thought simultaneously. Then they realized what they had said, and blushed, trying not to think of such things yet. They were still horny from the Ball, and flirting all the way back up to the seventh floor wasn't helping. They also had to have that talk with Joanne before they could release all the bent up tension in their bodies. Once they were on the seventh floor, they raced into the room, and saw Joanne sitting there, watching a home-video of the Yule Ball. The one that they themselves had just gotten out of. It seemed to switch from Harry's announcement, to Hermione's comment about the contraceptive, to the Ron incident, to the Malfoy run in, and start over. Hermione cleared her throat, and Joanne turned around to see them practically sweating their clothes off.

'_Is the bond doing that much to them? Christ, I bet they don't even know what's going on. Maybe I should have explained it to them before letting them get it on last night.'_

Outwardly Joanne said, "Great to see you two, take a seat, we have a lot to talk about, and judging by your conditions, not very much time."

Hermione spoke up. "Then you know what's wrong with us?"

Joanne cocked her head. "Wrong? There's nothing wrong with you. You're just horny right?"

Harry said, "Unbelievably so." Then he gave her a questioning look that said, _Wait, why did I say it like that?_

Joanne sighed and gestured to the two seats in front of her. Like last time, Hermione avoided her seat and sat in Harry's lap instead.

"Well, I bet you're wondering about your…urges and the like?"

At receiving two nods she continued. "Well, all I can say is that it's your own damn fault. You see, I didn't explain this last time because I had another bet to win, thank you by the way, I won that bet too. Anyway, the bond comes in two stages, Stage one: where the bond forms, activated by a kiss, undetectable to the outside world. It allows for the melding of minds, and protection from invaders. This part of the bond is for familiarizing yourselves and preparing for stage two. Then there is stage two: where the bond stabilizes. This stage takes much longer, whereas stage one is instantaneous. This one is activated through sex, the closest form of bonding known to human kind. It allows your bodies to meld, sharing your magical power, and powering up your Cores. It also shares your personalities, which means Harry might say something Hermione would say, or Hermione might do something Harry would do, and vice -versa."

"And this incredible urge to bed my fiancé after stage two has begun?"

Joanne shrugged. "Stage two requires a little…stabilization. Basically the more sex you have, the more stabilized you get, the faster you go back to your regular selves." Joanne developed a gleam in her eye. "With some added bonuses to boot."

Hermione squealed in anticipation, she couldn't wait! Nonstop sex with Harry! Sex-only-every-other-day be damned!

Harry shared her enthusiasm, but wondered if that was because of this stage two clouding his mind. either way, they had to get back on task, then he could _talk_ to Hermione about these new developments later.

"Ok," said Harry, "Now that we understand that, what else do we need to talk about?"

Joanne produced two packages, one the size of a ring box saying _Harry_ while the other package, which was the size if a picture frame, said _Hermione._ She passed the packages to their owners and waited. Hermione tore hers open first and saw a map, showing a topographical view of what she realized was number four, Privet drive. Around the property were little rune icons, stating what rune was where, and details on how to break it. The gift was perfect, it would help Harry rid of those thrice-damned runes that dumbly-fuck had placed. She turned to see Harry comically tipping his ring box upside down and shaking it, hoping that whatever was in there would come out. Finally he gave up, and asked Joanne what he was supposed to be getting.

"_You have already received your gift, although I'm sure Hermione will appreciate it much better than you will."_

Hermione gasped, and told Harry to answer her. Harry was confused, but said without thinking, _"Why would Hermione appreciate it, I haven't received any…"_

Joanne smiled, and Hermione squealed. "You gave me my Parseltongue back!" said Harry.

Joanne nodded. "That I did, I thought you could entertain Hermione with it tonight."

Hermione grinned and kissed Harry, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. Harry decided to test his new talent now. Whispering "Love you." Carefully so to make sure it was Parseltongue. The result was a deep moan and then Hermione kissing him harder. Separating Hermione turned to Joanne and said, "This had _better _not be a one night thing."

Joanne laughed. "No no, this is Harry's gift to keep. A little thank you present from me for finally getting you into his life."

Hermione nodded, and started daydreaming of all the things Harry would do with that new tongue first.

Harry asked, "So, we know about stage two now. Our abstinence plan has been tossed to the curb, and you just gave me a way to give my fiancé an orgasm without even going to intercourse. Anything else?"

"Well," said Joanne, "We have a report that Ron plans to slip the two of you a love potion tomorrow during lunch, keyed to Ginny, who knows nothing of the plan, but is currently trying to come up with her own plan to separate you two."

Hermione sputtered, "Are you serious?"

Joanne dead-panned, "No, but I _do_ know his brother. I even met the man himself as he was trying to break out of the afterlife. Stupid buffoon stared at my ass too long and got caught."

Harry was laughing his ass off, and even Hermione, try as she might to remain serious was failing at controlling her giggling.

Joanne looked at her watch and said, "Ok, well that's all the time we have right now, so I'll let you two get to stabilizing your souls." She waved to them and faded out of existence. "Have fun."

**++WARNING++SEX++INCOMING++**

Hermione waited for half a heartbeat, then pounced onto Harry, pinning him to the bed that the room provided, and used her wand in her free hand to vanish both their clothes on the spot. Hermione kissed Harry on the lips and jerked his already-rock hard dick, perking it to full attention. Harry groaned in pleasure, but Hermione knew what she wanted, and crawled up his body until her soaking wet center was an inch above her lover's face. "Come on Harry," she said, "Use your new tongue on me! Reach deep inside my pussy with your tongue and make my insides vibrate with it! Please, I need you!"

The last part was shouted at Hermione's highest volume, and Harry hurried to comply. He slid his tongue in between her folds, and swirled it around, tasting her richness, and sampling her musky scent with his nose. Then Harry did the thing that Hermione longed for. Whispering sweet nothings in Parseltongue, Harry sent Hermione and her heightened sexual senses over the edge and into the blissful oblivion of orgasm while she creamed his name.

"Harry!"

**A/N: Ok, I thought this would be a good place to stop. I know it's a terrible thing to do to all of you, stopping right after the frisky stuff started. Too bad! I'll start the next one where this one left off if that will satisfy you... HeeHee Always fun stopping on a sexual situation. And no, this isn't going to be a sex-filled fic, with every single chapter containing sex. The sex is explained above. So Harry and Hermione will probably have fun pretty often for a while, but it won't all be onscreen. Hell, I may only mention it when their late for classes in a chapter. Don't know.**

**Sorry that this one is kinda short, i'm trying to lengthen my new chapters, but when they say stop! I'm done! save the next scene for the next chapter!...well there isn't much i can do.**

**Anyway, the reason this and all my other stories are getting out so late is because I'm visiting family in North Carolina, (I live in Oregon, although my aunt and I have been travelling all over.) and we have no internet access here, (They just moved here, and don't have internet yet.) unless we go into town. So yeah, it may be a while before I get more chapters out, since I'm here until mid-march.**


End file.
